Conspiracy
by Jemima123
Summary: 'I'll always be there when you need me.' He had promised her that and no matter how hard she tried to forget about him, she couldn't. She needed him. She needed him now more than ever before. Even though it hurt her to admit it. Erik/OC
1. Chapter 1

_I'll always be there when you need me._

The words were written down on the paper. He had ripped a page from one of her pupil's exercise book and had hastily scribbled them down onto it. She looked at the paper, her eyes never leaving the words which he had left her. They were the words which she didn't want to be true. She didn't want to need Erik Lensherr. She hadn't needed him before and she shouldn't start to do so now. But as she sat in the corner of her small apartment, her legs crossed and her eyes tearing, she could not help but admit that she did indeed need him. Slowly, she dared to glance up, looking at the wooden mirror which stood near her open patio doors and she caught a glimpse of herself. She saw what had happened to her and the floodgates automatically opened. Her face was coloured purple, reflecting off of the light which was moving into her apartment. Her arms were covered in red scratches, the tearing of skin visible at some points. And her neck was covered in red marks. She was a complete mess. She had been turned into this by the person she thought she could trust. Evidentially he wasn't who she had previously believed him to be. Before using the back of her hand to wipe away her tears she nodded once, knowing that she needed him. She needed the only person who had truly shown care and concern for her.

'_Erik...if you can hear me...please help...I need you Erik...I need you so much...please...'_

3 months earlier

"Pardon!" a sudden voice blurted out. Annalise Dubois stood still in her tracks, pushing her sunglasses down her nose, her blue eyes peering over at the man who had called over to her as he demanded attention. She watched how he moved over to her, his hands shaking slightly as he held onto a map, his eyes nervously looking down at it and then occasionally glancing over to the woman stood before him. "Je...please...ou..." he tried to speak to her in her native tongue and she managed a small smirk, quickly disguising it, not wanting to man to think that she was laughing at him.

"I speak English," she assured him and he took a deep breath of relief as people moved past them on the small walkway. He placed his hand over his heart in mock relief, the map dropping to rest by his side. Annalise looked at him. He didn't look like a typical tourist to the city of Paris for he wore a smart suit. His tie was hanging loose around his white collar where his top button was undone. His black hair was cut neatly and his eyes were a dark green, complimenting his pale complexion and high cheekbones. His looks were certainly mysterious but Annalise began to find something stranger. She couldn't read his mind. She was a telepath, a skilled one at that, but there was nothing. It was like he had built Hadrian's Wall around his mind to keep people like her out.

"Oh thank God," he huffed. "I've been trying to speak to people but they only speak French!"

"Well monsieur, considering you're in France I don't find that a surprise," she said and smirked lightly as he raised his hand into the air once, shaking his head quickly as he did so.

"I didn't mean it like that," he promised her. "I'm not some ignorant tourist who thinks that everyone should-"

"-It is fine," she promised him, interrupting him before he had the chance to continue on with his babbling nonsense. "I imagine you stopped me to ask me a question, oui?"

"Yes...yes...oui..." he agreed, lifting the map up as he turned to stand beside Annalise, towering over her with his height as he pointed a finger onto the map. He was quite lanky and was struggling to hold the large sheet of Paris and show her what he needed at the same time. "My colleague informed me that the solicitor firm I seek is down this road...but...I somehow managed to end up here and I'm quite lost..."

"I see," Annalise said, holding onto the other corner of the map and looking at the street, her eyebrow raised as she noted the street name.

"Place de Vinci?" she cocked a brow and he nodded once as she sighed, running a hand across her forehead as she looked at the man. "Is it Hague and Martinez you seek?"

"Yes!" he said, giddy excitement in his face as he swung his briefcase slightly. Annalise took one more look at him, trying to crack into his mind but not succeeding. He surely couldn't be another mutant. She had moved to Paris to escape the life of mutants. She didn't want to join them. She wanted to join society and luckily for her being a telepath was not visible for them to see. She could grace the Earth without people knowing what she was.

"I was heading that way," she told him with a shrug of her shoulders as if she didn't have a care in the world. "I can take you there if you wish."

"Yes...I mean...thank you so much...miss...mademoiselle," he garbled and Annalise began to walk forward, pulling her black bag strap further onto her shoulder. The man followed her, taking in her appearance from her black heels to the pastel pink dress which clung to her frame, a belt going around her waist. She had her blonde, curly hair hanging loose around her shoulders and her face was one which showed slight tiredness.

"My name is Annalise," she simply said to him. "Just in case you need to know the name of your rescuer."

"Yes," he nodded; stuffing the map up, trying to fold it back correctly but finding it would have none of it. "Oh sorry...I'm James...James Mendel."

"Nice to meet you," Annalise greeted him. "You're not really that lost. You just took a wrong turn unfortunately."

"I never was any good at geography even as a little boy," he said to her. "It was way over my head...remembering all of these places...no...not my area."

"But law is?" she checked, unable to contain her nosiness as he chuckled, pushing a hand through his hair.

"International Law. Clients who get into trouble abroad...all of that..."

"I see," Annalise said and took the turn in onto the correct road before she pointed across the street.

"And there is the firm you seek," she said to him and he nodded once, a smile of gratitude on his face as he held his hand out to her. She placed hers into his, allowing him to shake it before he dropped it down and indicated to where he needed to be.

"I should go...no rest for the wicked..." he said with a wispy smile and Annalise nodded at him.

"Well I shall see you later Monsieur Mendel." Annalise said with a small wave, folding her arms and pushing her sunglasses back onto her eyes as she walked down the street. The young solicitor watched over her before he began to cross the road after a car had passed him.

'_She's here. I've found her.' _He silently communicated before walking in the opposite direction of Hague and Martinez.

...

"How is she?" the regular question was asked. The blonde woman sighed inwardly once, glad that no one could read her thoughts as she closed her eyes, looking thousands of miles away as she had been commended to do so. After a moment she opened her eyes, shaking her head as she shrugged once, the martini in her hand shaking from side to side as she did so.

"She's the same," she told him and he nodded. He took a seat on the large cushioned chair on the private yacht which they had rented, needing some space to think about things. Mutants had a lot more to worry about than humans could possibly comprehend. He dropped his sunglasses from the top of his head onto his eyes, covering up his emotion as he held the scotch in his hand. He managed to crease his cream trousers as he crossed his legs, enjoying the sunset on the calm sea before he leaned back on the white cream chair, drinking his alcohol. The blonde was lounged on the sofa which went around the boat, her white swimsuit fitting her perfectly and her sunglasses hiding what she thought. Erik remained seated as she quickly stood up and walked past him, shifting into diamond form as she did so. It wasn't long before he was joined by the blue mutant with vibrant red hair. She sat down on the bench the blonde had just left and she leaned forward, intercepting the man's view of the sunset.

"Are you intent on annoying me Raven?" he asked her lowly and she shook her head.

"I needed to get away for a moment. Angel is in her room and complaining that she doesn't have much to wear," she rolled her eyes as he chuckled once, the sound gruff and extremely rare from his lips.

"I thought you enjoyed girl time?" he asked her and she shook her head at him.

"When I looked like I did then I didn't mind. Now that I am stuck in my blue form it doesn't interest me. Not in the slightest...and besides...it is either sit here and annoy you or go and mope around with Azazel and Riptide," she complained again, her voice slightly annoyed.

"You're missing Charles," he stated simply to her as he saw her look down into her lap. She allowed her eyes to rise back up and look into his.

"And you're missing Annalise," she deadpanned and he chuckled again, drinking some more of the alcohol, allowing it to wash through him and hopefully take some of his pain away.

"It seems we both miss things from our past," he drawled.

"I know how much she meant to you Erik," Raven whispered as he narrowed his eyes and she could tell even from under his sunglasses.

"I thought it was Magneto now?" he replied and Raven snorted once.

"Don't try to change the topic," she huffed. "You ask Emma to look into her mind every day...you can't let go of her..."

"I've let go," he said, his voice full of anger and annoyance with what Raven was talking about. But she was brave. She shook her head, still looking at Erik.

"You're in denial," she said to him. "I just...I worry for you Erik..."

"Well you have no need to," he snapped back at her, standing up from his seat, fed up with the way this conversation was turning. No one spoke to him about Annalise. He liked it that way. He simply needed to make sure she was okay and not in danger. He had pleaded with her to join him. He had begged her not to hide who she was. But she was accepted into society and that was the way she liked it. He had said anything to make her come with him but he refused to say the one thing she wanted. He refused to join her and live with the humans. He couldn't do that.

"Everybody needs happiness," Raven called out to him. "Even if they have to make sacrifices."

Erik listened to her words as he walked down the wooden deck of the boat, his feet heavily stomping against the surface as he passed by Angel who was floating around. He ignored all of them until he came to the stairs and followed them downwards, his mind taking him straight into his own room. He didn't want their company after his discussion with Raven. He was doing his best to push the telepath from his mind but Raven always had to make her move back to the front of his thoughts. As he clenched his fists he pushed open the small window on the boat, allowing the fresh evening air to enter his cabin before he began to look at the setting sun again. And with Raven's words echoing in his mind he couldn't help but wonder what Annalise was doing.

...

A/N: So...please do review! It would mean a lot! Pretty please! Ta!


	2. Chapter 2

Erik asked Emma the same question again the next morning. He was not prepared to go back to land as the water of the ocean was much preferable. There was no one to interrupt them out there. Emma closed her eyes again, her mind moving back over to Paris where she watched on. Erik stared at her, the glass of water in his hand moving from side to side as he waited for an answer. Emma was sat on a sun lounger, her glasses protecting her from the sun and her body exposed in the hope of a tan which would be different to her normal pale diamond skin. A whole minute passed by and she still hadn't said anything to him. She hadn't moved from her spot and Erik managed to see her brows rise upwards.

"What is it?" he asked her hastily and she shook her head, moving away from France and back to the coast of Florida as she pushed the glasses onto the top of her head, her blonde curly hair moving back from her face due to the motion.

"Something is different," she said to Erik. Her features had fallen back into the same bored look which they always had and her voice became distance as she shrugged lightly. "She was out at dinner with this guy."

"And is this important?" Erik asked Emma who bit her lip momentarily, wondering what to tell him. She could lie to him and put his mind at rest so she didn't have to listen to his constant fretting about the girl he could never have. Or she could tell him the truth and make him become more hectic in his head. Emma sighed once, twiddling her fingers against the bare skin of her thigh and opted for the latter option. If he found out she had lied to him then she didn't dare to ask what he could do to her.

"It could be," she managed to admit. "I tried to look into this man's head but he blocked me. I couldn't even get in to it at all."

"He's a mutant?" Erik wondered, leaning forwards, placing the water onto the small table by his chair as Emma shrugged to him, her shoulders rising and falling delicately.

"I think he could be," she admitted to Erik. "I've never not been able to read someone's mind. It's odd."

"It could be someone working with Charles," Erik mused. "We all know he's looking for people to join his X Men."

"No," Emma shook her head at Erik. "He doesn't sound like he is from Charles. He hasn't asked her about her mutation at all."

"Call Azazel," Erik suddenly decided whilst Emma rolled her eyes at him from behind her glasses.

"I am sure she can handle herself," Emma called to Erik as he stood up and moved off for the stairs to go below deck.

"I shall be the decider of that."

...

"So a school teacher?" James asked Annalise and she nodded once, delicately sipping on the red wine which she had in her hands before placing it back onto the table, adjusting the napkin which sat in her lap. James watched her with intent, his own hands clumsily picking up the wine and drinking it.

"Oui," she told him. "I teach children who are eleven."

"And what do you teach?" he wondered aloud, keeping the wine in his hands as he looked at her from over the top of his glass and she looked at her lap, straightening out the short white dress she wore.

"A bit of everything," she admitted to him. "There isn't a general subject."

"Sounds interesting," he admitted to her whilst she grinned at him again.

"Not as interesting as being stalked down by some Englishman," she said to him and he turned a slight red, his hand itching the back of his neck whilst he awkwardly looked around the small restaurant. He had chosen a small and intimate place where the walls were a deep red with portraits of Paris hung around them. The floor was black and tiled and the tables were separated into red booths making the place seem a lot more intimate.

"I...well...um...it wasn't difficult...I..." he blabbered. "You don't mind being here, do you?"

"No," she said to him. "I'm just curious as to how you managed to find me."

"I was walking back to the hotel where I am staying and I kind of...well...saw you talking to the woman in the small bakers...and...I asked her where you lived..." he admitted and Annalise's eyes went wide.

"Would you not agree that you sound slightly..." Annalise trailed off, not knowing what to say to him.

"Weird?" he asked and she shrugged.

"You said it," she pointed out and he grinned, drinking some more of his wine before reaching for the bottle and pouring himself another glass.

"I did," he admitted, laughing as he allowed the liquid to pour. "I just thought it would be nice to repay you for helping me find my way."

"Some would say you went a little too far."

"And you are extremely pretty," he added on and watched as her pale cheeks turned red and her hands messed with the pins holding her curly hair into a bun. James grinned, pouring her another glass of wine before she held her hand in the air.

"I shouldn't drink anymore. I don't handle alcohol very well," she spoke out to him as he winked lightly.

"It's the holidays for you teachers," he spoke to her and placed the wine bottle back down into the middle of the table.

"Monsieur...you don't...c'est..." a waiter blabbered and Annalise turned her attention to the side, looking at where the commotion was coming from. The colour which had previously rushed to her cheeks drained as she saw him. Annalise turned back around as he continued to argue with the waiter and she dropped her head into her hands, her hair messing up as she did so. James looked from the commotion and then back to Annalise, his hands pointing between the two.

"I'm sorry...is something wrong?" he asked her and she looked back at him, shaking her head as she did so.

"It's nothing," she promised him, moving her thoughts into his head as he annoyed the waiter.

'_Piss off.' _She simply demanded but he continued to snap at the waiter.

"Do you know him or something because he keeps looking your way," the man said to her and she rolled her eyes at him.

"He's...well...it's complicated..." she simply explained. "Je jure devant Dieu que je vais le tuer lentement et douloureusement!"

"You're going to kill me slowly and painfully?" she finally heard his voice ring into her ears up close and she looked up from the booth which she was sat in.

"If you don't go away then I will kill you," she snapped at him.

"Monsieur...you can't..." the waiter began to tell him as Annalise shook her head at him.

"He will be leaving in a moment," she promised him. "Merci."

The waiter didn't look at all impressed with the situation but he bowed out of it gracefully as Annalise returned to glaring at Erik.

"Why are you here?" she asked him. His jaw was set squarely with his hands clenched into fists. Annalise couldn't help but admit that he looked handsome. He had lost the disguise which he had worn the last time she had seen him he begged her to join him. Instead he wore a grey suit, the buttons tied up and only showing the top part of the white shirt he wore. His tie was purple along with the handkerchief poking out of his upper pocket.

"I don't mean to sound rude," James said and he began to slowly stand up and Annalise saw him puff out his chest as she ran her hand over her forehead. "Annalise clearly doesn't want you here."

Erik remained quiet, looking at James with a small grin on his face. He ran his hand over his neatly shaven chin as Annalise looked into his thoughts for a moment. He was amused.

"Annalise can speak for herself," Erik spoke and the French girl began to see masochism at its best. Erik would enjoy ripping James apart. The young solicitor who was already sweating against the man who could bend metal to do anything he wanted. "And she isn't interested in you mate."

"Erik," Annalise growled lowly as James stood up tall, slimming his tie against his shirt.

"I think she is interested," James replied, his cheeks turning red with anger whilst Erik folded his arms. He liked nothing more than to see people become annoyed with him whilst he took it all in, knowing he was the better man. "She is on a date with me, my friend. She isn't on a date with you."

"I am sure she rather would be," Erik spoke hastily as Annalise spluttered the wine which she had gulped back.

"Don't bet on it," she informed him. "Now go away Erik. You've already ruined my night. Let me salvage what is left of it."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Annalise," Erik said to her. "I'm not going until you come with me."

"Whoa," James spoke up, raising his hand and halting Erik from saying anything. "I think that is a bit forward."

"I doubt that," Erik replied. "Nothing can be considered forward with our relationship, can it my dear?" he taunted her as she swore in French in her head and James shook his head, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"If by being forward you mean sleeping with a girl and then leaving her?" she asked him as the grin fell from his face and his eyes narrowed at her.

"You understand why I did it," he said to her and she shook her head at him.

"Just go away Erik...I'm serious..."

"And so am I," he challenged her. "I'm not going anywhere Annalise. Do I have to make you see that?"

He silently informed her that he would use his powers and destroy the entire place if she didn't come with him. And the scary part was that she knew he was being serious. With a reluctant sigh she stood up, her eyes apologetically looking at James.

"I'm sorry," she said simply to him and his eyes went wide at her as she leaned back to the table, picking up her white clutch bag.

"You're going?" he checked.

"He's winding me up and he is winding you up. Just don't give him the satisfaction," Annalise said to James.

"I am here," Erik pointed out.

"Much to my dismay."

"Harsh darling," Erik said, his face showing mock hurt along with a grin.

"Shut up Erik," she pointed at him and snapped. "I'll see you around James...I'm so sorry about this..."

"Annalise," James said, his hand resting on her arm as Erik grabbed onto her wrist, beginning to pull her from him.

"I promise we can do this again James," she assured him. "I'll explain everything."

"Let go of her," Erik said, his voice low and commanding as he demanded it from James. "You don't know what you're dealing with."

"I'm fine," Annalise promised him and kissed his cheek gently, Erik cringing in the background as she did so.

Erik held his arm out for her as she turned back around and began to storm from the restaurant. She ignored his gesture completely, pushing past him until she was in the cold night air, her bare shoulders shivering gently as she walked down the path, her pale heels clicking against the floor.

"He's a mutant," Erik told her and she rolled her eyes, walking backwards down the street so she could see Erik. There was no one about on the cool night and the snaps of the two of them were the only things which could be heard. "Emma couldn't read into his mind."

"Are you forgetting that I am what Emma is?" she snapped at him. "I couldn't get into his mind either...and why would Emma need to read his mind?"

"She...well...I've been making..." Erik babbled and Annalise laughed once in hysteria at him.

"You've been spying on me, haven't you?" Annalise checked and Erik remained quiet as he walked behind her and she laughed again, her hands moving through her hair as she turned to walk forwards.

"You've been spying on me...I don't even think you have the right to do that considering what you did..."

"I am guessing that you're talking about how I left you?" he asked her and she snorted once, folding her arms with her chin firmly set in stubbornness.

"You don't just sleep with a girl and then leave her Erik," Annalise informed him. "I don't know if you knew that...but it just isn't common courtesy."

"I couldn't stay that morning Annalise," Erik drawled. "You were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you up."

"So you just upped and left!" she snapped at him. "You...and now you show up here...thinking that you have the right to interrupt a date I had!"

"I was worried for your safety," he interrupted her before she could rant further.

"Bullcrap!" she yelled at him. "You're here because...I don't know Erik...do you just want to ruin any happiness which I could have?"

"I offered you the chance to be happy," Erik said to her and she looked up at him again as they continued to walk. "You could have come and joined me Annalise. We could have been happy."

"I don't want to join you," she huffed. "I don't want to go against humans...I don't want to be with Charles either...I just want a normal life..."

"Normal is boring," Erik reminded her.

"And fighting all the time like you do is tiresome," she pointed out. "I got what I wanted Erik. Shaw is dead...he killed our mother's and we had our revenge...that's enough action for me for a lifetime."

"I would look after you," Erik whispered to her. "You know that."

"I don't want looking after," Annalise complained.

"Well you need looking after," he said again, beginning to raise his voice once again as he undid the top button on his shirt. "You're willingly on a date with someone who could well be a mutant."

"Just because I can't read his mind?" she checked. "It doesn't have to mean anything!"

"But it does," Erik said to her. "And he's nowhere near good enough for you."

"And you'd be the one to judge that, would you?" Annalise asked him, her brow raised as she walked in front of him, turning around to face him and stopping him from walking. "Who do you think you are to tell me who is good enough for me?"

"Oh come on," Erik said, his hands flapping by his sides. "He was a sweaty, greedy solicitor who was after you for one thing."

"He was nice," Annalise challenged Erik. "And you have no right to decide who he is."

"He's a mutant Annalise," Erik replied. "He's a mutant who isn't working with Charles. For all you know he could be trying to get to you."

"Be quiet," Annalise rolled her eyes. "You don't know what you're talking about Erik. The whole world isn't poisoned."

"That's debateable," Erik spoke lowly. "And besides, he was shaking and quivering whilst I was talking to him. Imagine if I showed him what I could do...then he'd worry. You need to come with me so that I can look out for you."

"I don't need you to look out for me," Annalise snapped at him.

"Then you're naive," Erik drawled as Annalise raised her hand, prepared to hit him but he managed to intercept her. As she stepped closer to him he grabbed onto her wrist and she lost her footing. She fell forwards, her ankle twisting in her heels as Erik held onto her wrist. He managed to wrap his arm around her waist, stopping her from falling onto the ground and he held her by his side, her hand resting on his toned stomach as she felt his muscular arms wrap around her.

"And did I not tell you that those things are death traps?" he snapped, pointing at the heels on her feet as she hit his arm once with her bag.

"I'd be fine if you weren't here and annoying me...why did you come back? I was getting over you Erik...I was doing fine..."

"I needed to make sure that you were safe," Erik whispered as she tried to walk forwards again but failed. Erik held on tightly to her before he placed his arm under her knees and cradled her against him.

"Put me down," she demanded from him. "Erik Lensherr put me down right now!"

"You can't walk."

"I'll crawl."

"I'd love to see that."

"Oh shut up."

"You're still as argumentative as ever."

"And you're still as much-"

"-No need to continue darling."

"Oh I would love to," she assured him, his hand carelessly juggling her around in his hold causing her to place her arms around his neck, swearing once again.

"I miss you," he suddenly said as he walked down the street, attracting strange stares from people who were passing them by.

"Don't," she begged him.

"Don't what?"

"Don't do that," she said. "Just don't say you miss me...don't say anything like that..."

"But I do miss you," he whispered, seeing her apartment block.

"It doesn't mean anything," she said to him. "You missing me..."

"I am sorry for leaving you after that night," he promised her. "I had to go...if you woke up then the conversation would have been awkward. I knew that you didn't want to join me...it hurt me as much as it did you."

"Then why are we fighting?" Annalise wondered, as he carried her up to her apartment. She fished around in her bag, finding her keys and finally opening up the door to her apartment and hobbling into it. Erik remained in the doorway, his hip resting against the frame as Annalise fell onto her bed in the small room.

"Are you going to just stand there? You're letting a draft in."

"I didn't know if you would want me in your apartment."

"Whatever."

Erik shut the door behind him, kicking it closed before he removed his jacket from his body placing it onto the back of the chair at her desk as he looked down at the stack of marking which sat there.

"I'm still annoyed with you," she promised him and he grinned once.

"You wouldn't be you if you weren't annoyed with me," he said in a mutter. "I know what you're like."

"Why did you feel the need to interrupt my evening? I was enjoying his company...we were having a good time..."

"He seemed like a creep," Erik snorted and Annalise raised her blonde brow.

"You mean he wasn't good enough because he's not you?" she asked Erik. "He's not you and so no one will ever be good enough."

"Did I say that?"

"You inferred it," she assured him, rubbing her ankle hastily as she told him what she thought. She winced in pain whilst Erik looked at her. He settled himself down onto his knees, his own cold hands moving onto her pale ankle as he pressed down on the bruise which was forming. She winced and he let go of her, standing up and moving into her small kitchen. He opened the drawer to the freezer up, pulling out a bag of frozen peas and walking over to her. He sat down on the end of the bed beside her, holding the peas onto her skin for her as she had her knee bent and one leg resting on the bed.

"Thanks," she managed to be polite to him and he nodded.

"You're welcome. And you're right...I doubt anyone will be good enough..." he admitted to her. "Only because your standards are so high."

"Funny," she rolled her eyes to his torment. "Why do you insist on doing this Erik? Why do you insist on working against people? You could live normally..."

"I shouldn't need to hide who I am," Erik said to her. "I shouldn't need to hide what I can do in fear of being used like I was by Shaw."

Annalise remained quiet, biting her lip whilst Erik continued to study her intently. His hand rested onto her cheek, making her look back at him.

"You shouldn't need to hide Annalise," he replied. "I'm here because I didn't know what you were doing with someone who could be a mutant...I don't want him to hurt you..."

"I don't think he would."

"I didn't think Shaw would hurt me," Erik said, the muscle in his throat tightening as he blinked a few times, moisture forming in his eyes as he looked at her. "I don't want you to be hurt Annalise and I've suffered before. You shouldn't go through the same thing as I did. You don't know what he is thinking. He could be evil."

"I admit that I don't know that," she promised him. "But I'm able to do something which you can't."

"And what is that?"

"I can learn to trust people."

"There are only two people who I can trust," Erik whispered back to her. "Trust can make people weak."

"You're full of so much hatred Erik," she said to him as he dropped his hand from caressing her cheek and she quickly grabbed onto his hand, her fingers curling into his as she looked into his cold blue eyes. "You need to stop this feud which you have the world...it can bring you peace Erik...it can make you happy..."

"I don't think so," he whispered to her. "There's only one thing which makes me happy Annalise..."

"If that's true," Annalise said, "why do you not just do what would make you happy?"

"Because we both want different things. I can't live here like you."

"Goddamn it Erik," Annalise huffed at him, kicking the bag of peas from her ankle and shuffling further back onto her bed, curling into a ball on her side as Erik watched her move. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Why do you? Why can't you come with me?"

"Because I don't want to," she mumbled into her cushion.

"And I don't want live like you do," Erik said and he stood up. He quickly grabbed his jacket, slinging it onto one finger and throwing it over his shoulder as Annalise sat up and looked at him.

"You're going?" she asked him and he nodded at her.

"I need to go. Unless you want to come with me?"

"I can't Erik."

Erik sighed once, pushing his hand through his hair as he walked over to her door, pushing it open gently.

"I'll probably be seeing you around," he shrugged once, his free hand moving into his pocket as he shrugged, crumpling his white shirt as he did so.

"So you're going to continue to spy on me then?" she asked him.

"You won't come with me and I need to make sure that this James you're seeing won't hurt you."

"I don't need your protection Erik," she said sternly.

"I don't care. You're getting it."

And then Erik shut the door, leaving the blonde to stuff her face back into her pillow, frustration evident on her face as she thought about what Erik and her had just been talking about. She missed him. She missed him more than she would admit. But she didn't miss the man he had become.

...

A/N: So thank you to my two regular reviewers! Glad you're still reading my stories! And I thank all of you who added this to your favourites/alerts. A few little words wouldn't go amiss. If you have any ideas of any requests then just let me know! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

"Azazel," Erik snapped as he walked onto the street of Rue du Mar in Paris, his feet pounding against the ground as sweat dropped from his brow. He looked back across the road for a moment, his eyes going onto the second floor where a light was shining. He quickly averted his gaze back onto his movements as a pop noise was heard from beside him. Erik stood still, his hands moving into his pockets as he looked at the red creature before him. "I need you to go back to the yacht and tell the others that I shall be away for a while."

"Da," the creature simply said and Erik nodded once. "Is that all?"

"No." he said simply and the red creature looked at him again. Something which Charles had done is Westchester always stuck with Erik. Charles had managed to create a home. He had managed to find people who were lost and hurt and he had given them happiness. He had given them what they wanted. A family. Erik would never be able to do that with the mutants he had. The only one he could honestly say he cared about was Raven. As Azazel stood in front of him he nodded once at his own plan. He needed to see Charles. "I need you to take me to Westchester."

...

"Professor X," a low voice rang out and Charles Xavier cringed at the sound of the nickname. He stopped writing on his paper in midair, closing his eyes for a moment before he went back to writing, his brows raised as footsteps approached his large mahogany desk which he was sat behind. The sun was shining into the room through the large glass windows which illuminated the red head moving closer to Charles.

"What can I do for you Sean?" Charles wondered.

"I thought...never mind...Banshee...Sean...same thing," he shrugged it off, sitting down in the chair which was opposite Charles's as he ran a hand through his curly ginger hair once. "I just came in here to apologise."

Charles dropped his pen onto the desk, his hands folding themselves together as they rested on the white paper with neatly scrawled words. He peered at Sean through his eyes and did his best not to look into the boy's mind, fearing what he was apologising for. Instead, he remained quiet, his jaw set squarely and his face showing intrigue along with concern.

"And what are you apologising for Sean?" he simply asked and the teenager fidgeted in the chair, his hand nervously patting his leg as he worried under Charles's gaze.

"Well you see the thing is...Alex...well he was daring me to do it. He didn't think I'd be able to just break the vase because I don't have that much control and I bent down and sort of screamed..." Sean said and Charles raised a dark brow; waiting for where the conversation was going as Sean avoided his eye contact.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I sort of broke the window," Sean mumbled quickly as Charles closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He leant back in his chair, his hands on the back of his head as Sean began to mumble an apology.

"This is the fourth window which you've broken in the last three weeks," Charles pointed out to him.

"Alex did set fire to your hedge the other day," Sean pointed out, not wanting to be the only one in trouble for his actions. A small grin played on the Professor's face before it fell away, reminding him that he had to be stern if the teen's were to ever be able to gain the best of their power.

"This isn't about Alex, is it Sean?" Charles checked with him and the boy nodded once in agreement with the Professor. "Give me an hour to finish off my writing and then I will be with you. I think we need to work on making your throat more controlled so you don't go around smashing everything possible."

"Okay Professor," Sean said, standing up quickly after Charles raised his hand, giving him the sign to show him that he was dismissed. "And I'm sorry."

"Yes," Charles nodded as Sean scampered down the room. "Try to make it back to the others without smashing anymore windows Sean...the draft would be deadly."

"Got it," Sean said and opened the door quickly, closing it with equal haste as Charles leant back in his seat, chuckling to himself and looking down at the letter which was in front of him. As he sat there, he knew what was happening. He knew who was occupying his study with him but he remained silent for a moment, picking his pen up and beginning to write again.

"You can come out of your hiding place Erik," he called into the room. There was silence for approximately twenty seconds before a wall of books was pushed open. Charles looked up from his work, seeing the man walk out from the secret passage which had been in use for when servants were in the manner. Erik slowly pushed the secret door back, careful not to move any books from it as he nodded once.

"A secret passageway," he drawled. "Hide and seek must have been a dream for you as a child."

"Not when I can find people without moving," Charles said back to him. Erik moved further into the study, looking at the things as he passed and struck up conversation with Charles.

"How did you know I was here?" he wondered, slowly removing the helmet from his head, not needing it with his conversation with Charles. He would need the telepath inside of his head if he were to see what Erik knew.

"Your little teleporting friend has thoughts Erik," Charles said, the pen falling from his hand as Erik sat down and placed the helmet onto the desk. "I've been on my guard ever since the incident at the beach."

"Then you should know that I haven't intended to do anything to harm you," Erik said back to Charles who nodded in response.

"I am aware."

"And I am sorry for what happened to you Charles. Although I assume you must feel like a proper Professor now," Erik said and Charles grinned lightly at the man he had classed once as being a friend.

"At least I am not balding," he replied. There were some days when being in the chair truly got him down. He felt as though he couldn't handle it and that he was useless to people in the state he was in. But then he remembered what he was doing. He was helping fellow mutants to not be scared of the power which they possessed.

"This is true," Erik said, crossing his legs. He wore the same grey suit as he did the previous night when he had been to see Annalise. He had Emma be on her guard, demanding her to look out for any sign of trouble. Azazel had also been instructed that he would be needed for Erik's every call.

"I presume there is a reason as to why you're here," Charles said to the metal bender who rubbed his chin once, his eyes looking at Charles's desk before he played with the watch on his wrist.

"Have you not just read my mind to find out?" Erik asked. "I did remove the helmet."

"I prefer to have conversations Erik. I don't like to read a mind without permission but I admit that I did just look to see if Raven was holding up," Charles said lowly, his thoughts moving back to the girl he had classed as being his little sister before he went back on track. "Although I assume you're here because of one thing. There could be something else but I sincerely doubt it."

"Then you should know that this is important to me," Erik replied quickly.

"It is Annalise then, is it not?" Charles dared him to say if he was wrong and Erik nodded.

"Got it in one."

"So what is wrong?" Charles simply enquired. "I am aware she has required a teaching job in Paris."

"How do you know that?"

"She writes and I write back," Charles shrugged and Erik gritted his teeth. "It is the only way I have contact with her as she refused to join me."

"I was shocked," Erik admitted. "You're the pinnacle of goodness."

"She doesn't want to be part of anything other than society. I respected her choice. You were also an issue," Charles pointed out and Erik chuckled to himself darkly as Charles remained tight lipped.

"She has made that quite clear," Erik spoke quietly.

"She didn't want to go against you by joining me. She still cares for you."

Erik remained quiet. He didn't want to open up in front of Charles. Yes, the two of them had history together and Charles knew things about his past which he hadn't dared to tell anyone else. He had opened up his memories and emotions to Charles. He had allowed his guard to be breached. But at the moment in time Erik didn't want to discuss his feelings towards Annalise. They were something which he kept close to him at all times.

"Even if you did sleep with her and then left." Charles added on and Erik glared up at him, rolling his eyes quickly.

"She told you that?" he snapped and Charles couldn't help but smugly grin at Erik's annoyance.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Charles quoted in response. "You're not willing to give up your beliefs for her and she's not willing to give up her beliefs for you. You're both completely stubborn."

"I didn't come here to discuss this Charles," Erik said, wanting to change the subject back to its focus and the reason as to why they were even there. "I want to know if you know anyone who goes by the name of James Mendel."

"I can't say that I do," Charles shook his head after a moment's hesitation. "And I thought you went by Magneto now?"

"You can address me however you want, Professor X," Erik said back to Charles. "And he's not one of your recruits?"

"No," Charles replied in a slow drawl, thinking the name over again. "And what is so important about this James chap?"

"We think he could be a mutant. Frost wasn't able to read his mind."

"There are many mutants in the world Erik. I've felt their presence. What makes this one so special?" Charles enquired and watched as Erik squirmed for a moment. He had never seen the man look uncomfortable. Even when he had been hell bent on gaining his mother's revenge he had remained calm and collected, his features never moved out of place and he never gulped like he had just done.

"He's an English solicitor who ended up lost in Paris...and now...well...I interrupted a date between him and Annalise," Erik spoke out finally after a moment of losing his wording. Charles remained quiet, thinking about what he had just been told.

"And does Annalise know what he is?"

"She can't read his mind either," Erik spoke. "She insists that it doesn't have to mean anything."

"She's right."

"But what if he is another mutant and trying to hurt her?" Erik worried and Charles tapped the desk once, his baby blue eyes looking into Erik's pained ones as he questioningly thought about what he was being told.

"Annalise is old enough to look after herself Erik. Not everyone in the world uses their mutation for a bad purpose. You should know that. Unless this is something much simpler than mutants," Charles wondered and Erik stood up, grabbing onto the helmet in his hands as he looked out the window and onto the large yawn of the Westchester mansion.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're trying to find fault with this James chap because you're jealous Erik."

Erik snorted loudly once and shook his head, looking back at the professor with hesitant eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm being logical."

Erik didn't say anything and just turned to the door of the study, his hand slowly moving onto the handle as he heard Charles call out to him;

"You've made your decision Erik," he said clearly, his voice cold and ringing loudly in Erik's head. "Annalise has made hers. Don't try and ruin her happiness."

...

"You know," Annalise spoke lowly as she saw the intruder in her apartment, "I know a really good solicitor. I am sure he could put out a restraining order against you."

She moved over to the dressing table which sat beside her wardrobe as she unclasped the necklace which hung around her neck and she dropped it onto the wood as the dark chuckle moved around the apartment.

"I've heard he's a bit of a wimp," he replied to her. "And besides, mutants probably have different laws to abide than humans."

"I can always get him to look into it," Annalise promised Erik as she looked into the small mirror at the table, seeing his reflection as he lay on her bed. He had his black suit on with his hands resting on his stomach, his eyes looking up to the ceiling as a grin occupied his face.

"Don't let him waste his time," Erik simply said back to her and she turned around and looked at him.

"Why are you here?"

"I told you I would see you around," he pointed out and she rolled her eyes.

"You don't need to break into my apartment," she hissed and went over to the patio doors which were opened and she shut them quickly, turning the key to lock them as Erik opened his eyes, looking over at her.

"I didn't think you would have let me in if I simply knocked." He tormented her and she scowled at him, her eyes narrowed in his direction.

"I had to explain to James who you were," she said loudly as she moved into her kitchen, pulling out a glass from the one cupboard which she owned hanging on the wall.

"And did he run for the hills?" Erik called out loudly to her as she pouted herself a glass of water, looking down at the sink as she slowly took a drink.

"No," she replied noisily, "I just informed him that you were a one night stand and a bit of a control freak."

Annalise turned around again but as she did she moved straight into Erik. She jumped quickly, the water falling to the floor but Erik caught the glass before it could shatter. She had turned red and her heart was beating ten to the dozen as Erik grinned down at her.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that," she informed him and he leaned around her body, placing the glass on the metal draining board as he did so.

"And you really shouldn't wind me up," he told her. "And besides...I know what a lovely evening you had so you can spare me the details."

She pushed past him, walking back around the corner as Erik followed her at a steady place. She kicked her shoes from her feet, one hand grasping onto the corner of her dressing table as she did so.

"I didn't hear you causing a commotion tonight," she told Erik.

"I wasn't there," he simply spoke. "But a shape shifter is always useful."

Annalise paled for a moment, thinking about the words which he had just spoken to her before she chuckled once, not bothering to become angry with Erik, knowing that it would only spur him on.

"You had Raven watch me tonight, didn't you?"

"She goes by Mystique now," Erik informed the blonde.

"Oui," she simply responded. "Well she must have seen how nice the salmon was."

"On the contrary, she had the lamb," Erik smirked and he looked around the room, picking up a paperweight from her desk where the marking pile had gone down considerable from the previous evening. Annalise rolled her eyes, walking over to him and snatching it from his hands, placing it onto her desk again.

"Would you not touch things?" she asked him and he raised his hands in surrender.

"Just admiring your place," he replied. "And I will be gone as soon as Raven has finished."

"And where is she?" Annalise asked. "And I thought it was Mystique?"

"It is," Erik nodded. "But changing someone's name takes a while for it to catch on."

"Maybe it is because you have a slow mind Magneto," she tormented him, closing the curtains to the window over her desk as Erik smirked.

"I had her follow James," he shrugged.

"What?" Annalise snapped. "You seriously are some creepy stalker Erik. You have not right to do that!"

"I have every right when I don't trust him."

"You don't trust anyone."

"Well I can't stalk everyone," he said in exasperation as Annalise shook her head quickly, unable to believe what he was doing. She could swear he was crazy.

"You're impossible," she informed him and motioned to her door. "Now go away Erik."

"I'll go," he promised her. "If you promise that you won't see James again."

She snorted once, moving into her bathroom and muttering in French as she shut the door, picking up her pyjamas quickly and changing into them.

"By the time I come out of here then I want you gone Erik," she warned him through the door as she took her time in changing, throwing her clothes into the wash basket before brushing her teeth and washing her face once again.

"I said I wanted you gone," she told him, moving back into her room again where he was perched on the edge of her desk, his arms folded and his eyes glittering with amusement.

"And I said I will go if you promise me that one thing," he reminded her and she snorted at him.

"You don't control me," she reminded him. "And besides, you're forgetting I can control your mind."

"But you won't," he said. "Don't make empty threats."

"Please just go," she finally begged him. "I'm not in the mood for your antagonising ways."

"I'll stay and be quiet. How is that for a deal?" he asked, impressed with himself for even attempting to compromise. She gritted her teeth and shook her head.

"No," she said. "It is my apartment and you need to leave."

"Be quiet," Erik suddenly demanded her and she rolled her eyes as he held his hand up to silence her.

"Now you're just trying to annoy me even-" she began but Erik rushed over to her and placed his hand over her mouth, silencing her before she could continue with her rant over how annoying she found his antics to be. She remained quiet and began to listen; hearing a noise come from the roof of the two storey block of apartments and Erik raised a brow at her, slowly removing his hand from her mouth before he extended a finger, slowly turning the key on her patio door to unlock them again. She grabbed onto his arm, attempting to stop him from doing anything brash but he shook his head at her, slowly moving over to the doors and opening them up. Annalise moved through her mind and out onto the street, trying to find where the noise came from but there was nothing out of the ordinary. Erik pulled the doors open, stepping onto the small balcony and looking up onto the roof. Annalise stood in the doorway but he shook his head at her.

"It might just have been the wind," she finally said to him and he narrowed his eyes into the sky, still looking at the roof as he did so.

"There's something not right," he told her. "I can sense it."

"There's no one on the roof Erik," she promised him, stepping onto the balcony, the tile floor cold on her bare feet as she hugged herself from the cool night, pulling the silken pink robe tighter around her body.

"I'm calling Azazel," Erik suddenly decided and stepped back into the apartment whilst Annalise huffed to herself.

"So you're finally going?" she checked and Erik shook his head.

"You're coming with me," he said to her.

"I don't think so."

"I don't care what you think. Now get some clothes and get ready."

"You don't tell me what to do!"

"I do when I know best."

"You're being paranoid."

Before she could say anything back to Erik there was a sudden noise from the roof and Annalise jumped back, looking up to the white painted ceiling of her apartment whilst Erik's eyes went wide with wonder and worry.

"Azazel," he simply called, expecting the mutant to be there within a second as Annalise shook her head. Before she had the chance to act quickly there was the smell of smoke within her apartment. Erik grabbed onto her wrist, pulling her to the door of the apartment as she saw flames come down from the roof.

"No," she shook her head as the flames began to spread all the way around her room. Erik watched on for a moment as he heard Azazel move beside him, the mutant jumping up on him and he grabbed onto the red mutant, his arm moving around Annalise's waist as she watched the fire continue to grow for a moment.

"Take us to the yacht," Erik said to the mutant and then they were gone. Annalise felt as if she was in some kind of parallel universe. One moment she was at her apartment and the next she was on a yacht. Erik released his hold from her, looking back at the red man and instructing him to go and find Raven and to bring her back to the Florida coastline. The rain was coming down on the deck thick and fast as Erik watched Azazel leave.

"What just happened?" Annalise asked and Erik took hold of her hand, leading her below deck and down the narrow passageways until he came to his room. He was unsure as to where the other mutants were as the yacht moved from side to side on the choppy tide and the rain hit against his window with haste. The darkness of the weather was becoming similar to his mood as he shut the door, looking at Annalise who was in a daze.

"I don't know who just set fire to your apartment but I will find out," he promised her as she stood before him, wearing the pink robe and her eyes were wide as Erik ran a hand through his hair quickly.

"Did...whoever..." Annalise babbled at Erik as he leant against the wall, not helping him to feel any less sea sick then he was beginning to. "Did they want me dead?"

"I don't know," Erik shrugged. "But everything is going to be okay."

"Someone has just set fire to my apartment!" she yelled at Erik loudly. "Someone has just burnt down everything which I own...and they hoped I was in it too...I have nothing...and I don't...where am I?"

"Florida," Erik spoke simply. "You need to calm your mind Annalise."

"How the hell can I do that?"

"You need to try," he said to her, his hand resting on her back as he led her to the bed in his cabin, making her sit down on the edge of it as he soothingly rubbed her back. "I know this all seems a little unreal but nothing is going to hurt you. You do believe me, don't you? I will have James looked into-"

"-What?" Annalise snapped and Erik rolled his eyes.

"It's a little bit obvious Anna," he said to her. "You meet him then someone burns down your home."

"No," she gritted her teeth. "It isn't obvious Erik."

"Sh," he said to her, sensing her irritancy and he pulled her closer to him. "I'm trying to look out for you Annalise...for one moment can you just see that? Can you just look between the us and the them and let me look after you?"

She remained silent for a moment, thinking about what he was doing before she began to cry gently against him. He gently kissed the top of her head, allowing her to wrap her arms around his waist as she shook against him. One moment of weakness was needed on her behalf. She had just lost everything but the one thing she had wanted was sat in front of her and offering to take care of her for a moment. He was offering to look after her and whilst her judgement was hazy she allowed him to do that.

...

A/N: So if anyone is reading this then please, please, please review! It would mean a lot to me and would be a great inspiration!


	4. Chapter 4

It was much to Erik's pleasure that he actually did manage to fall asleep for a couple of hours on the rocking boat. As he finally came round, the noise of running water hit his ears and his body began to move gently on the bed, the sea still not having calmed down whilst rain patted against the small window to his room on the yacht. He groaned for a moment, slowly turning his head but he found the space next to him on the blue duvet to be empty. She must have gone into the bathroom. Annalise had been sobbing for a while, allowing Erik to hold onto her whilst he couldn't help but feel content. He understood she had been through a lot in the last few hours but she needed to understand that she was at risk living like she did. Erik knew what was best for her. He knew that she wanted to feel a part of the normal world but she couldn't. She would never be normal. The best place for her was with him. Not that she would ever admit it, her own stubbornness was clouding her judgement. He slowly sat up, his thoughts consuming him as he tried to ignore his muscles which were protesting against him. He hadn't rested in a long time, his body not allowing him to do so.

"Oh," her voice suddenly entered the room, "you're awake."

Erik looked up through his blue eyes which began to glitter lightly as he saw her. She was stood before him wearing a slim white towel around her waist which managed to just protect her modesty. Her hair was scraped back from her head, locks of it clumping together due to the wetness as her hands held firmly onto the towel under her arms. Clearly she had made herself at home in his private part of the yacht. He felt the heat moving from the bathroom en suite as the steam settled onto the small window and he raked his eyes over her form.

"Stop staring Erik," she scolded him once, crossing her legs as she did so and he managed to focus back on her pale face which had one perfect, blonde brow arched higher than the other.

"Stay out of my mind," he said to her and she snorted once at him, her eyes going wide and her neck moving back slightly.

"I didn't need to go into your mind to see that you were ogling me," she promised him. "You're not very subtle."

Erik lopsidedly grinned at her, his hands moving out in front of him as he cracked his knuckles once and spoke in French to.

"Je suis désole mon cher," he said lightly and she nodded at him once before looking around his room.

"I have nothing to wear Erik," she pouted at him and he stood up slowly, the grin never leaving his face as he walked over to her, settling his hands onto her hips.

"I quite like what you're wearing now," he whispered and she smacked his hands away from her hip, hitting him lightly on the arm as she stepped back from him and he chuckled again as she rolled her eyes, adjusting the towel on her body to make sure it didn't fall any further than it had done.

"I'm serious Erik," she said, authority showing in her voice as he rested his hands onto his hips and looked at her stern face. "I need to go back to Paris and I can hardly go back in my nightgown, can I?"

"Well you could," he mused sarcastically, "you would just look a bit odd."

"Erik!" she snapped at him, fed up with his light hearted mood. "You know a teleporting red person," she said, her voice rising lightly as she became a little hysterical with his joking ways. "Please can you have him get me some clothes?"

"You want me to ask him to steal?" Erik checked with her, folding his arms as Annalise bit her bottom lip, chewing on it for a moment as Erik watched her intently.

"I doubt anything that your fellow telepath has will fit me right and judging from what she is thinking now she doesn't want to lend me anything...and Raven is sleeping...you can't disturb her...and Angel...well...she betrayed Charles and her clothes...aren't...my taste..." Annalise said as Erik walked over to the small chest of drawers in his room, opening it up and pulling out a light pink dress from inside of it. Annalise watched him intently as he allowed the material to fall down, resting against his muscular form.

"Will this do?" he asked.

"Pink isn't really your colour," she teased him and he rolled his eyes, passing her the material and she took it gratefully, looking down onto the label and the detailing of it before her eyes moved back to Erik's face. He was avoiding her stare as he shut the drawer and then moved around his room, looking out the window and pretending to see what the weather was deciding to do.

"And why do you have my pink dress?" Annalise wondered and Erik shrugged at her once.

"It got messed up with my belongings when we were at the mansion which Charles calls his home...I think," he said to her once, not caring to go into detail as she raised her brow at him again and he grunted lowly;

"If you continue to do that then you might lose that eyebrow."

"Why do you have my dress Erik?" she asked him again, hoping for a clearer answer as the metal bender remained tight lipped. "Its fine if you like to dress up in drag, you know? I'm not here to judge you..."

"Just go and change before I make you," Erik growled lowly at her, fed up with her tormenting ways. She took the hint, moving back into the small en suite and quickly changing into her dress before walking back out into the bedroom, the wet towel hanging on the end of her finger as she placed it over the small chair near a heater.

"I had Emma give me some shoes whilst you were in there," he motioned to the bathroom. "How are you feeling anyway?"

"I'm fine," she nodded at him and he looked at her with those intense, questioning blue eyes which always made her want to crack under the pressure. She couldn't believe how he managed to do it to her but he was always succeeded.

"Are you sure?"

"No," she admitted. "I just want to go back and see what damage was done to my apartment, d'accord?"

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked her and then her mind began to run through the possible answers which she could give him. Well, there were only two but they were hard choices. Did she ask him to come back with her and then risk becoming more involved with him, only to have him tell her that they wouldn't work because of their ideologies? Or did she say that he shouldn't come, resulting in her being alone and facing her burnt down apartment with no help?

Before she even had the option to return an answer to him he nodded at her once, seeing the confusion and worry evident on her face.

"I'm coming with you. And don't argue with me Annalise," he demanded when he saw her open her mouth to protest. She shut it firmly into a tight line, folding her arms whilst Erik shrugged back into his jacket. "Now let's go see what the Great Fire of Paris has done to your apartment."

...

"An arson attack," Erik stated blandly as Annalise shivered whilst walking into the apartment block. The walls were smeared with ash and they had all turned black as he followed behind her, unable to believe what he had heard from the officer who was standing in front of the block. Erik removed his jacket, softly draping it over Annalise's shoulders which were shaking before he placed one hand into his trouser pocket and the other moved to hold onto her shivering fingers, tightly squeezing as she walked up the steps and stood before her room. The door wasn't locked and she used her fingers to gently push the door open, revealing the room which had been burnt to a crisp.

"I don't think there's much here," she said, her voice croaky as she spoke and Erik pressed her hand onto his mouth, gently kissing her knuckles as she looked around the room. "What am I going to do Erik?"

"Come back with me," he said forcefully and caringly at the same time, the tone in his voice much softer than Annalise was used to hearing as she shook her head at Erik.

"I can't," she said to him. "I have to go back to teaching in a few days...maybe the insurance will help to cover some of the costs."

Annalise quickly turned on her heel, correction – Emma's shoes heel- and she moved back out of her apartment, her hand moving from Erik's as he took one last look at the mess which had been made and followed her down the stairs and back onto the main street where people passed, their stares looking up to the damage which had been caused by the arson attack.

"Do you believe it is an arson attack?" Erik asked her and she shrugged, squinting in the sunlight as he looked down at her.

"I don't know," she said. "The old woman downstairs wasn't rich...if she did this for an insurance scam then I wouldn't be surprised."

"There is something not right," Erik replied, his lips pressed together as Annalise rolled her eyes at him.

"You're not even going to go and start to interrogate James," she informed him, not leaving him much room for manoeuvre in her minds made up form. "This could have happened at any time and the police say they have the old woman Erik. She'll be confessing to this in a matter of hours, oui?"

"So where do you plan to stay?" Erik asked and she shrugged.

"I have money in the bank and I can call the insurance providers to see if I am covered for this...I'll just go to a hotel," she said to him and looked into his mind for a second. "I'm not coming with you Erik."

"I don't see why not," he said lowly, his voice becoming slightly threatening as Annalise looked at him again.

"There is no us Erik. We've established this, okay? Nothing is going to happen and if you keep on suffocating me like you are doing then I worry that one of us will get hurt," she said to him and he took hold of her arm, pulling her down a small alley so that people wouldn't stare at them as they spoke.

"So you want me to just leave you alone?" he checked with her. "You didn't want to be left alone earlier when you were sobbing in my arms."

"And then I realised that I shouldn't have done that Erik," she hissed, removing the jacket from her arms and handing it back to him. He didn't take it from her which caused her to allow it to rest over his shoulder as his face was inches from hers, his gaze causing her to use all her might to return with the same level of intensity. "We want different things. The closer we get then the more ammunition it is for us to get hurt."

"You know you should come with me," he said to her and she shook her head.

"I can't," she replied. "We need to leave this be Erik. I'm serious now."

"Excuse me..." a sudden voice spoke form down the alley and they both turned their stares onto the man at the end of the blocked small space. He rose his hand sheepishly, a small smile on his pale features as Annalise backed away from Erik and he stood up straight, his finger holding onto his jacket from over his shoulders. "I didn't mean to pry but I heard about what happened and then the officer told me where you were."

"No," Annalise shook her head at James, walking back out of the small alley as he looked at her face and she forcefully managed to smile back at him. "Erik was just making sure I was okay too."

"Was he?" James checked, his hands moving into his pockets as he looked at Erik for a moment who was glaring at him. "Jolly good then...yes...I just saw it...I mean, are you okay? You weren't hurt?"

"No," Annalise assured him and he nodded once.

"As long as you're safe then that is all that matters, isn't it?"

"I don't know," Erik spoke up, his voice gruff with annoyance at the presence of James. "It depends if it was an attempt to kill her or not."

"Erik," Annalise said his name softly, begging for him to stop his witch-hunt vendetta he had for James.

"The officer informed me that it was an arson attack...the old woman below you or something," James looked at Annalise who nodded to confirm what he had just said to her. "It doesn't sound like an attempted murder to me."

"Well we will shall just have to wait and see if the old woman confesses, won't we?" Erik replied, challenging James who remained looking confused as Annalise looked up at the Englishman before he gave her his full attention again.

"Why don't you come with me and I will buy you some dinner?" he asked her. "You must be terribly hungry."

"I was going to go and try to find a hotel for me to stay in," she bit her lip again and James nodded once.

"You can think of a nice one whilst we eat," he assured her. "I have many contacts who may be able to help you sort this out...some in insurance and some in legal action against this mad old woman."

"Oh," Annalise said before nodding once at him. "I'm slightly hungry..."

"Dinner it is," he clapped once as Erik folded his arms and rolled his eyes at the blonde girl.

'_You're making a mistake,' _he silently told her.

'_It wasn't him Erik. No matter how hard you want to blame him it wasn't him. Look at him...does it look like he wants me dead?'_

'_Looks can be deceiving.'_

_'You need to leave it Erik...please...just leave me be.'_

"You must be a bit chilly," James said as he continued to ramble about where to take her for dinner. He shrugged out of his suit jacket, placing the grey material onto her shoulders and she managed to smile at him, looking at Erik.

"Bye Erik," she nodded at him and he gritted his teeth. Annalise sensed what he was about to do and she wasn't happy about it. Her home had already been burnt down and seeing Erik hurt more people because of his rage was not on her agenda. His mind was whirling as he planned on pulling a small black streetlight down, allowing it to fall on top of James. Or he could use the man's watch to drag him along and knock him out against a bike stand. The list was endless.

'_Leave him alone Erik.'_

'_You don't control me.'_

'_I do now,' _she snapped in his head and his eyes went wide as she finally used her power to get her own way with him. _'You're going to say goodbye politely and then walk down the street before calling for Azazel. You're then going to go back to the yacht and not bother me again.'_

And with that she had controlled Erik Lensherr. He blankly looked at the pair of them, beginning to do her will as James placed his arm out for her to take and she did so.

"Bye Annalise," Erik quickly said before he stalked off down the street. James blinked for a moment in confusion before Annalise turned them around and began walking in the opposite direction. The young solicitor looked back over his shoulder and then down to the French girl.

"I thought I was going to have to tell him to leave," he admitted. "It seems like he was amiable today."

"Luckily for you, you don't know Erik like I do."

...

A/N: So countless number of people who have favourited and alerted my story! And I thank you all! And I thank my two reviewers of this story! Any review is welcome! Please...just to let me know if you're enjoying it and what you think will happen. Pretty please?


	5. Chapter 5

"Stupid, naive, stubborn, ridiculous..." Erik roared as he stood on the yacht. The rain had stopped pounding as the night approached over him. He had allowed her to control his mind. She had done the one thing which he thought she would never do. Erik remained quiet, his breath loud as he panted after the amount of yelling and destruction which he had caused. Everything which was metal and was in his way had been destroyed. Chairs were overturned and tables were pushed to the side. The anchor had sloshed through the calm sea as he loosened the tie which he wore down his chest and shook his head. Emma had looked into his mind and stalked off back to her own cabin whilst Azazel and Riptide had gone off together somewhere. Raven was still with him and he didn't care where Angel had vanished to. Raven was stood in the doorway to the second storey cabins, her arms folded and her yellow eyes looking onto Erik with intensity, but he didn't return her gaze. As Erik allowed his mind to calm slightly he leant against the railing of the yacht, his hands dangling over the side as his bowed head looked into the water.

"Are you planning to inform me why you destroyed the yacht?" Raven enquired. "It cost enough to steal and I don't think anyone would appreciate it being ripped up like this."

"I am aware that you're not a clever girl Raven," Erik growled at her and she scoffed at his rudeness. "But I thought even you would be able to see that I do not want a conversation."

"I don't care what you want Erik," Raven replied, moving over to the stand beside him, her hands clasping onto the cold white metal. She looked at him with narrowed eyes as he continued looking into the deep blue ocean. "I do care about seeing you like this. You don't need to bottle everything up."

"Leave it Raven," he warned her, becoming bored of her persistency.

"Make me," she declared. "Now tell me what is going on Erik."

"It's none of your business."

"I can just ask Frost."

"Why don't you do that then?" Erik raised a brow at her, turning his head to face her as he did so. "And when you ask her can you then warn her that if she speaks of this to anyone then I will personally shatter her."

"Jesus," Raven complained. "I know this has something to do with Annalise. That much is obvious."

"Then why do you insist on being a nuisance?"

"Because I'm trying to be a friend," she declared. "I left all of them back with Charles...it's lonely here Erik...you're the only one I remotely care about even after what you did."

Erik remained silent, looking into Raven's yellow eyes as he thought about what she had just said to him and he couldn't help but pity her slightly. She was right. She had abandoned her family for her beliefs and to follow Erik.

"She controlled my mind," he grunted to her. "She made me stay away from her."

"Can't you just ignore her?" Raven wondered. "You know what she made you do. Can't you simply go against her?"

"Every time I think about going back the memory goes from my mind...it won't allow me to carry out the action," he replied to her in a short snap. Raven nodded once at him, placing her hand gently onto his arm as he looked at the motion. She was comforting him. Erik didn't need comforting. He knew what he needed and he couldn't get to her. "I don't need your pity Raven."

"I do not pity you, Erik," she replied to him. "You're not alone...you need to know that."

"I work alone Raven. That is how I am."

"We both know you would rather not have it that way," Raven hissed back to him. "If you had your chance to have her here and with you then you would, wouldn't you?"

"Why do you ask me questions which you deep down know the answers too?"

"Because I can't read you, Erik, I don't understand what goes through your mind sometimes."

...

"I cannot thank you enough James!" Annalise shrieked, her hand squeezing around his arm as they walked down the street in the evening time. He looked down at her face which was full of gratitude as he took her hand into his, slowly placing it into the crook of his arm as he walked closely by her side.

"It is no problem," he promised her. "The insurance will pay for a new flat and everything else which you need. And the old woman admitted to the fire. Everything will be fine."

"I don't know what I would have done without you..." Annalise admitted, her voice trailing off softly and James looked back at her as she blushed lightly and he smirked once.

"Well let's just get some lunch then, oui?" he checked with her, using some French and she smiled easily back at him and managed to nod once.

"Oui."

...

Raven walked down the street in Paris as she heard Azazel disappearing pop quickly behind her. She shifted quickly into a girl who had just passed her. Her black hair hung behind her in a tight ponytail and Raven frowned down at the smart trouser suit which she wore. She was a little older than normal but Raven brushed it off, quickly walking down the street until she saw the hotel which Emma had managed to locate for her to find Annalise. Raven smiled as she entered the lobby, looking into the bar which was joined to it. The carpets were creamy plush and the waiters bowed as she entered through every doorway. Raven had yet to be anywhere like this. The last time she went out was with Charles to a small student pub where the people were either stuck up their own backside or complete swats who were unsure of how to have fun.

Raven took a seat on the bar, ordering an alcoholic beverage from the list which she saw out of the corner of her eye. Charles had never let her drink alcohol. He claimed that it wasn't good for her and she didn't need it. But what he didn't know wouldn't kill him, would it? She crossed her legs, turning on the bar stool as she did so and narrowing her eyes. She glanced all the way around the room, her face frowning and wrinkles forming on her forehead as she looked for the sign of Annalise. Finally she saw her. She was sat at a table for two in the corner, her hand mindlessly toying with the edge of the white tablecloth as her other hand held onto the wine which James was pouring into the clear glass.

'_I need a word with you.'_

Raven's voice was strong in her head as she allowed herself to silently communicate with the telepath. She watched as Annalise's neck peered around, graceful as always, until her eyes landed onto the dark haired figure and she waved at her subtly, the glass of martini pressed to her lips as she did so. Annalise groaned gently, shooting Raven a dirty look to emphasise how unimpressed she was before she informed James she had seen a friend at the bar and she rested her hand onto his shoulder as she slowly walked over to Raven.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, sitting on the vacant black, leather stool next to the shape shifters as she downed the alcohol, enjoying the taste and the sense of freedom which it offered her.

"Why don't you just look into my mind?" Raven replied to her, her voice bored and drawling as she motioned for another glass of the beverage.

"I had to do it," Annalise whispered, looking onto the nude heels which were on her feet. She had managed to go shopping for new clothes in the afternoon and had managed to find many products similar to her old ones. The pale pink dress was the same one which Erik had returned her earlier as she didn't feel like removing it from her body. She didn't know why. It had never been one of her favourites but there was something about it. Maybe it was down to the fact that it had been living in his drawers and still carried the scent of him with it. She didn't know.

"No you didn't," Raven shook her head at her. "He's back on that yacht brooding."

"I thought that was what he constantly did," Annalise shot back, resting a hand onto the bar and tapping her fingers against the dark wood as Raven rolled her eyes.

"Well yes," she admitted. "But he destroyed everything within his path. You need to wipe the memory from his mind."

"I can't," Annalise shook her head. "I need him to leave me alone Raven."

"Why?"

"Because I still like him," Annalise blurted out louder than intended. Her attention quickly turned back to James who was sat on his own, his back turned to the bar as she managed to see him drink some more of his wine.

"Then why do that to him?"

"Because he doesn't want my life and I don't want his," Annalise replied slowly. "Seeing him...I can't help but want him Raven...but I can't have him...I just can't have him..."

"All you have to do is join us," Raven said, her eyes showing wonder and a lack of understanding. "I gave up Charles."

"You gave him up for something which you believe in," Annalise muttered. "I don't believe in the way Erik lives."

Raven remained quiet, taking in what she had just told her as she observantly watched the blonde looked back to James, her eyes softening slightly as she saw him turn his head and give her an awkward wave from over his shoulder.

"Erik and I wouldn't work out and seeing him all the time was beginning to make me go crazy Raven," Annalise whispered, looking back into the girl's eyes which were softening as she spoke to the woman who had once been on the same side of her. "Seeing him all the time just makes me fall for him even more...and then what would happen in the end Raven? Both of us would be hurt and we don't need that, do we? Besides...I like James...he's kind...and sweet..."

"He seems like a stuck up twit from when I was following you two," Raven snorted and Annalise smirked quickly once and then allowed it to fall from her face.

"You need to tell Erik that this is for the best. He may not see it like that but we need time to be apart and move on, okay?"

"He still thinks you're in danger. Even if he can't be with you then he will make sure Emma keeps tabs on you."

"I am aware," Annalise nodded in understanding before she picked Raven's hand up and squeezed it once. "Tell him I'm sorry, please?"

Raven didn't say anything in response but a simple nod was her only answer as Annalise smiled quickly, dropping her cold, pale hand and then walking back to her seat opposite James. Raven downed the drink which she had ordered, silently moving away from the bar without paying before she walked back outside to the streets of Paris, sighing to herself as she did so. She had come with the intention of getting Annalise back to Erik. She had left with the reality of that never happening as long as Annalise had a say about it.

...

A/N: No matter how much I want them to just be happy I know I need to work up to it! Anyway..what can I say apart from thanks to my only two reviewers of the story – SanctuaryLover and SasoLOVE111. Please do tell me what you think if you're reading his, please?


	6. Chapter 6

"She can't keep you away," Raven declared when she saw Erik back on the yacht. He had changed into his black turtleneck jumper and brown pants, his hands were holding onto a newspaper as he continued looking at the print before him. His hair was neatly combed and his eyes held a look of reluctance in them.

"I thought that Azazel had taken you somewhere," Erik drawled, licking the tip of his finger to flip the paper over with ease as Raven folded her arms, shifting back into her natural blue form and looking at Erik again. "Why did you go and see her?"

"I tried to get her to change her mind," Raven shrugged, sitting down on the armchair in the living area of the yacht, hiccupping as she did so. She really didn't understand the effect alcohol was having on her. "She said it was for the best this way."

"Of course she did," Erik replied, his voice low with annoyance and bitterness. "And what makes you say that she can't keep me away?"

"I think..." Raven began, stopping for a moment to think over her musings before she continued to talk to Erik, making sure she spoke each word with delicate precision. "I think that if you truly want to see her again then you can do."

"She has made it quite clear in my mind that I can't," Erik huffed, flipping the next page over with much more force than what was clearly necessary as Raven folded her legs.

"And you're the man who once stopped an entire set of missiles from hitting a beach," she responded. "You're strong Erik and I think you're strong enough to ignore her command if you really wanted to."

"Of course I want to," Erik snapped back at her. "I've tried to do that."

"You tried to do it when you were angry," she pointed out. "You were annoyed with her. Maybe if you just calm your mind and feel what you truly do then it will work."

"Your naive faith is quite something, Raven," Erik muttered, a chuckle moving past his lips as he did so and she slammed her hands onto the arms of the armchair.

"At least I have faith," she replied. "You're not willing to try anything even though you claim to want her back."

Erik didn't gain a chance to say anything back to her. Instead, he closed the newspaper, dropping the tedious gossip tablet onto the coffee table in front of him and he watched her walk away, slamming the door in her path as she rushed off back to her room. Erik closed his eyes, his hands moving onto the back of his head as he thought about what Raven had just said to him. He supposed he needed to try. If it would stop Raven from moaning at him then he was willing to do almost anything within respectable reason.

...

Annalise tossed and turned in her sleep that evening. She was staying in the same hotel as James. She was just down the hall if precision was to play a part in it. The rooms were adequate and the bed was perfectly comfy. But Annalise was having anything but a soundless sleep in them. Her body tossed and turned under the covers as she thought about the nightmare. The only issue was that it didn't look like a nightmare. Everything which she was feeling seemed so surreal. The way she held Erik in her arms, his eyes looking up at her, a small smile on his face as he told her not to mourn for him when he had gone, it all seemed too real to be true. A dream about Erik's death was enough to violently awake her from the nightmare. She sat up quickly, her breathing loud and her brow sweating as she placed the back of her palm to rest on her forehead and wipe the beads of water forming there. She reached for the bedside light, illuminating the room before she jumped back.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he told her softly and she looked at him, shaking her head. She was too emotionally drained from her unconscious thoughts to snap at him. "I heard you...but I didn't want to wake you..."

"I'm fine," she croaked to him, sitting up and pulling the duvet up and around her body, keeping her warm as she brought her knees up to her chin, her arms hooking around them as she looked at him. "It was just a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Erik replied; his voice soft as Annalise shook her head again at him. He was sat in the small chair by the small desk but it was angled to face the double bed which Annalise resided in. He kept his stare on her small frame as she tried to calm her breathing down from the nightmare which had shaken her awake.

"How did you get here?" she asked him simply. "I told Raven that I didn't want to see you."

"And since when have I took a hint?" he wondered aloud, the mischievous grin which often resided on his handsome face moving back onto it.

"Well I wasn't subtle," she murmured back to him. "I'm serious Erik. I didn't want to see you again. How did you manage to come back?"

"That's the funny part," Erik told her, sitting back in the chair and crossing his legs. "Well it's not very funny to be honest. It is interesting."

"Can you please stop being so mysterious?" she demanded. "Or do I have to read your mind?"

"I don't know," Erik admitted to her with a simple shrug. "I don't know how I disobeyed your command...but I did..."

"My powers must be weak," she mumbled into her arm as she rested her had onto them.

"Or it is something else," Erik muttered so she couldn't hear him.

"So why are you back here?"

"I wanted to make sure that I had broken your order," he said nonchalantly to her and she rolled her eyes, lying back onto her side, tucking herself into the covers as she closed her eyes.

"If that's all you came for then you should go. I'm tired and want to go back to sleep," she grumbled.

"Even after that vivid nightmare?"

"Especially," she managed to utter the word as she heard Erik sigh once, standing up as he did so. He realised she didn't want him there. She may not want him with her all the time but he was going to be somewhere. He would watch out for her until he knew more about the man she was seeing. Annalise groaned to herself once, her thoughts unclear in her mind as she looked over to him.

"Don't," she called out to him as his hand rested onto the door handle. He looked back at her, his face only a shadow in the dark corner of the room as Annalise felt herself weaken. The dream which she had been having was one which scared her deeply. She knew her and Erik wouldn't work out but after what she had seen she wanted him with her. She was hypocritical. "Stay with me." she squeaked to him and he raised a brow. He didn't move from the door but his hand did drop from its handle.

"You can't have it both ways Annalise," he warned her dangerously. "You know that."

"Just for tonight..." she pleaded with him. "I...I just don't want to be alone...please Erik..."

He listened to her pleas in his head as he watched her with his intense blue eyes. He didn't know what it was about her but she seemed so fragile to him. She lay there innocently, her eyes pleading into Erik's as her face held a look of naivety and confusion as to what she wanted. Erik slowly moved over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it with his back to her as he removed his brown boots from his feet. He pushed a piece of loose hair back into place before he lay down on top of the quilt. Annalise remained hesitant as she turned onto her other side to face him and he looked down at her through his dark lashes.

"It's just for tonight," she whispered weakly to him. "I just need someone...after everything..." she made her excuses up and Erik tried to look as though it didn't bother him.

"Try and sleep," he simply said back to her, not in the mood for conversation when he could see that she was just using him for comfort. But he didn't mind. He wrapped his arm around her bare shoulders, drawing her closer to his side before she tucked her head into the side of his neck, just above his shoulder and she inhaled his scent deeply, shivering as she did so.

"And then you'll go back to hating my guts in the morning, won't you?" Erik suddenly asked; his voice low and vibrations moving throughout his body as he questioned the teacher who closed her eyes, placing her hand onto his flat stomach and gripping onto the black material of his sweater.

"I'll never hate you Erik," she whispered. "I can't hate you...I just can't have you."

"You can," he replied, his finger twirling a strand of her hair lazily. "You just don't want to. But we can't do this Annalise...you know that, don't you?"

"I know," she whispered. "I know."


	7. Chapter 7

"I think he's gone into her room."

James sighed from the bed where he was sat. His hands were holding his head, his back arched as he leant forward, his eyes closed whilst he listened to the man who was speaking to him. His tie was dangling down, the red material hanging in between his legs as his hand fiddled with another button, pulling it open as he heard the man circle in his hotel suite, his mind busy at work.

"How do you know?" James asked suddenly, his eyes managing to look into the man's as he spoke. He walked over to the small desk, noting the scotch bottle on his travels and he picked up two glasses, turning them onto their proper stand and then pouring the fluid.

"I saw him stood in the hallway and he had his hand outstretched to turn the key in her door," the brunette shrugged as he downed his liquid into his throat and then looked back at James, passing him the drink which he took slowly. "It was a good idea by the way…manipulating the old woman into persuading her that it was her who started the fire."

"I didn't really have a choice, did I?" James snapped back quickly, his eyes rolling before they narrowed into the glass before him. "You were reckless enough to set fire to her apartment."

"I thought it was a good idea at the time," he defended himself, his voice remaining calm and steady. "Now she is out and all alone with you to look after her. It will bring you two closer and then we can strike."

"I think we both know that it isn't her who we really want, don't we?" James checked, a slender arch forming on his brow. "She wants to be accepted by society-"

"-Because she is weak," the man interrupted before he could defend the French teacher anymore. "But unfortunately for her, she has a history."

"Don't we all?" James snorted. "I just think that this could be going too far, Daniel."

"Well don't think," Daniel snorted back, his hair flopping onto his forehead before he pushed it back into place. He loosened his tie, rubbing the back of his muscular neck. "She was in the Villa James. She was in that villa where our father was."

"But we know that it isn't her who killed them, Daniel, I implore you to see a little bit of sense," he begged and Daniel poured himself another drink, needing the alcohol to get rid of the pleas which he was hearing from the man who claimed to be his little brother.

"She witnessed him killing our father," Daniel hissed, his voice low as he lost some of the calmness which he prided himself on. "She saw Magento…Erik…whatever you want to call him…she saw him kill them and she did nothing to stop it. That makes her his accomplice. They had moved from Germany to Argentina for a better life, hadn't they?" he asked his brother rhetorically whilst James remained seated frilly on the bed, his eyes focused on the wall in front of him.

"I just don't see why you don't go straight for Erik," James shrugged in response, his voice meek as waves of dominance radiated from his brother. "He's the one that killed our father and his friends."

"Because death would be too easy for him," Daniel shook off his suggestion with a wave of his slim hand; his other began to twirl the drink which occupied the glass as he continued to think about what to do. "He would suffer more by seeing that she's not safe, do you not believe so?"

"I just think…she's nice Daniel," James said, finally able to return his glaring stare as he stood up, placing the glass back onto the desk as Daniel rolled his eyes, his hands moving into the pockets of his black trousers as he chuckled darkly to what he had just heard come from his younger sibling.

"You're falling for her, aren't you?" he checked whilst James shook his head.

"I'm focused on the task," he promised his brother.

"You had best be…you're lucky I can't read your mind…then I'd know what you're really thinking."

"And then that would show a lack of trust between us, would you not agree? Leave me to controlling and speaking to minds," he wondered as Daniel smirked at his brother who remained stern faced, his lips pouting in annoyance as his cheeks flushed red with annoyance.

"You know what I can do." Daniel whispered to James, outstretching his hand and James looked at him as the small ball of fire flickered on the end of his fingertips. They both looked down onto the glow before he clasped his hand into a fist, extinguishing it quickly.

"Was that a threat?" James asked and Daniel clapped him on the back, the force knocking some wind out of him as he did so.

"A friendly warning brother," he smiled sadistically. "Soon we'll put our plan into action, don't worry. For now you need to keep playing the little teacher…make her fall for you…"

"That will be hard when Erik is constantly lurking around her," James snorted and Daniel shrugged.

"Turn her against him."

…..

"You're a very loud snorer," Erik stated as the clock approached six in the morning and he felt Annalise awaken, her body pressed against his as she managed to find the one hand that had been resting on his stomach and she took it into her own hand, grasping on tightly as she burrowed into Erik's neck.

"I do not snore," she informed him, her eyes still closed and her voice light and gruff after having not spoken for a few hours. Erik chuckled, shaking as he did so as his fingers lightly grazed against the bare skin of her back and the arm around her shoulders tensed slightly.

"You do a bit," he replied and she kicked him through the covers but the damage wasn't enough for him to even bat an eyelid. He simply allowed his smile to look down at her tired figure and he sighed once. "I'd best get back to the others."

"Now?" Annalise asked, her voice becoming more alert as she slowly propped herself up and onto her elbow, her eyes dozily opening before Erik looked into her naïve blue orbs and he nodded once.

"Last night was a one off Annalise. Unless you have changed your mind," he decided, his voice low and sounding bored but his spirits were hopeful. She bit her lip again and said nothing back to him. She didn't need to. Erik lifted his hand up, gently brushing her blonde hair from her face before he kissed her on the forehead and began to stand up.

"I clearly can't control you anymore," Annalise said to Erik and he shrugged, placing his feet back into his shoes. "So you can feel free to annoy me as much as you want, I suppose."

"You don't want that," Erik shook his head. "I won't continue to annoy you Annalise. I will keep my distance…but I will be watching you…just in case I'm right about James and I really think I am."

"Oh," Annalise managed to say lightly, sitting up and resting her back against the headboard as Erik stood up, pulling his black sweater down and his trousers back up as he watched her features.

"It is what you wanted, isn't it?" he checked with her but before she had the chance to answer him he was speaking again to her. "And you were right. If we keep this up then one of us will be hurt and I don't want that either."

"You're serious," Annalise said to him and he nodded at her, stuffing his hands into his pockets and then gently sitting back down on her side of the bed, leaning across to rest his hand on her thigh, his other staying on the duvet to support his weight.

"I was thinking about it last night whilst you slept."

"Do you ever sleep?"

"Rarely," he admitted with a simple grin. "You're right Annalise. But I can't sit back and do nothing. I need to make sure that James is genuine and at the moment I don't he is."

"He is," she promised and Erik sighed as he sensed the argumentative tone forming in her voice and he nodded at her once.

"I want to make sure," he simply responded. "Don't argue with me either. But when if I ever become positive that he's not some sweaty, greedy solicitor who wants to hurt you, then I will leave you be, okay?"

Annalise remained quiet, looking down onto his hand which rested on her leg and she raised her eyebrows.

"You're giving up on me?" she enquired and Erik took in a sharp breath, thinking about what she had said.

"I'll never give up on the hope that you'll one day want to be with me," Erik said to her. "And I don't think you'll ever give up the hope that one day I can be with you."

"I'm never giving that up," she said forcefully and Erik chuckled before he rested his hand onto her cheek, leaning in closer to her.

"And that's why I like you," he managed to say before his mouth landed on hers.

...

A/N: Yeah they're both too stubborn. Not a good trait. But a bit more explained about James I guess! And thank you very much to BaDWolf89 and Sarah-Leigh-Black for reviewing the last chapter! Come on guys! Review!


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you think about it then?" James asked Annalise as they sat in his hotel room that evening. Annalise hadn't seen Erik since he had walked out of her hotel room that morning. He had kissed her quickly, his hand resting on the back of her head as their foreheads rested together, her eyes had been shut and the only time when they opened again was when she felt his touch move away from her. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to do. But she knew she couldn't mope in the hotel room all day. She was back at work in a week and she needed to find a new apartment. It seemed that James had the same idea as she did. He had knocked on the door, telling her that he would accompany her to view some places if she wanted him. And she did.

"It was nice," Annalise nodded at him; looking at the papers in her hand of the place they had visited last and had caught her attention. "I just wonder about how I'm going to pay the rent for it. It seemed quite a bit."

"It was," James scoffed and checked his watch. "I'm sure the money which the insurance will give out will cover most of it though. You could even think about putting down a deposit and offering to buy the place."

"I suppose you're right," Annalise managed a small smile at him and he grinned back at her, taking his tie off and pouring her a glass of champagne which he ordered for room service. If he was to ever win against Erik then he needed to woo her. He needed to make her see that she was better off with him. And then he would use it against her. "And it was close to the school too. That's a bonus."

"Exactly," he clicked his fingers once and handed her the glass, sitting beside her on the bed gently, his hand moving to rest on her back and she straightened up at his contact. "And I have more news of my own too."

"Oh?" Annalise asked, sipping on the drink and waiting for an answer to come from his lips as he smirked.

"Well you see," he began in a slow drawl, "I've been offered a place with my solicitor firm...they want me to stay in Paris."

"Really?" Annalise checked with him, her brow arching as she forced a smile onto her face. "That's wonderful. Are you going to take it?"

"I was thinking about it," he admitted with a nod. The lie which was coming from his lips was so easy. It was second nature to him. The truth was something which anyone could speak about. But to lie was a required precision. He had to be accurate and he knew that if he messed anything up then it was game over. But Annalise seemed pretty easy to manipulate. She was a cling on. She needed people to be with her in life and James was going to make sure that he was the one she looked to.

"That would be brilliant, James, really good," she said, the enthusiasm being forced into her voice as he looked at her from the corner of his eye, draining off the champagne in the flute.

"Do you think so?" he checked.

"Oui," she assured him. "I've enjoyed having you around and you've been a big help for me too."

"Well from now on I do hope that we'll be able to meet on normal relations," he said back to her, holding his glass out for a toast and their glasses clunked together and he watched Annalise delicately sip on her drink.

"I hope so too," she replied. "I don't normally end up with my apartment burning down when people ask me out." She joked and James laughed lightly at her.

"I've yet to meet a girl like you," he promised her. "I've never had to deal with a psycho ex either."

He continued to smile, hoping to dig more information about Erik. He wanted to know what her reaction was to Erik.

"Well...Erik...he won't...he's gone away for a while," she managed to choke out, trying not to show her emotion. James couldn't see her upset about the fact that the only man she had cared about had left her. She and Erik couldn't happen and James needed to know that.

"Has he?"

"Yes," Annalise nodded quickly. "He decided to go off travelling."

"That must be nice for him," James deduced, wondering if she was lying to him or not. "So where has he gone?"

"I really just don't want to talk about it," she huffed at James, her tone seeming much sterner than normal as he raised a hand in defence, looking at her before his free hand rested on her cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"You're okay," he replied. "I gathered what you two had was intense for you."

"I'm fine," she promised him. "I'm fine."

One week later

Time without Erik was back to normal. It was its dull and normal. Annalise didn't know whether she was enjoying it or hating it. She loved the simplicity. She hated not seeing him. She didn't know if he was watching her but she guessed he would be. But she couldn't see him.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Dubois," a small little girl called out as Annalise looked back down from James who was walking beside her. He had told her that he would escort her from work that evening and take her for a meal. She had insisted that she had stacks of work to do but he was adamant that she needed treating. He took care of her. Annalise had her brown, leather satchel hanging off of her shoulder as she smiled down at the new recruit to her class.

"Bonjour Annie, tu d'accord?"

"Oui Mademoiselle," she said and pointed across the road. "Ma mère est d'acheter un diner."

"Oui," she nodded back to her.

"Est-il votre ami?"

Annalise managed a small smile, her hand holding onto James's as he looked baffled by the conversation. His eyes were kindly looking back at the French child before them both and Annalise looked up at him, a glint in her eye as she leaned closer to James's side. He felt her soft white blouse against his normal white shirt and looked down at the pencil skirt which she wore, smiling lightly still.

"What are you two talking about?" he whispered and Annie remained silent too.

"She wants to know if you're my boyfriend," Annalise whispered into his ear and his mouth fell open as he made an 'ah' noise.

"Il est un ami," Annalise simply replied and she saw Annie pout in front of her, her smile on her face wondering with youthful innocence.

"Mais vous tenant par la main," she pointed at as Annalise continued to giggle at the small child.

"Nous sommes," she pointed out, admitting to the fact that they were holding hands. "De toute façon feriez mieux de retourner a votre mère, oui?"

She told the child that she should be returning to her mother and Annie nodded in agreement.

"Et souvenez-vous de faire vos devoirs," she reminded the girl that she had homework as she walked back across the street. James and Annalise continued walking down the street, their hands still holding onto each other as James adjusted his coat collar with his free hand.

"So what did you say to her?" James wondered.

"I said we were just friends. Children are very observant though," she groaned lightly.

"So are we just friends?" he wondered aloud back to her, stopping for a moment outside of the restaurant where he had a reservation. Annalise didn't respond to him and he continued to talk to her. "Because normally friends don't hold hands...or go on dates..."

"True," Annalise admitted. "We could just be close friends though?"

"Really?" James whispered; dropping her hand as his hand moved onto the back of her neck, stroking her skin carefully. "Because I want more than that from you Anna. I like you, okay?"

"And I like you," she nodded back to him, her breathing shallow as she allowed his free hand to hold onto hers, gently smoothing her pale skin as he smirked down onto her face, leaning in closer to her as people passed them by on the walkway.

"Well maybe we should do something about it?" he asked rhetorically before his lips fell onto hers.


	9. Chapter 9

"Don't be ridiculous," Annalise laughed as she left the restaurant with James that evening. She stumbled out in front of him, turning around once to look back at him as he continued to laugh at her. She had a large smile on her face as he turned up his coat collar, adjusting the sleeves down his arms so that they were the same length as he walked over to her and carelessly slipped his arm around her waist, drawing her closer against him. "I am not drunk."

"Of course not," he humoured her and she hit him lightly on the chest, leaning on him for support as she walked by his side, just managing to place one heeled foot in front of the other.

"I am not drunk, Monsieur Mendel," she assured him, shock humour showing in her face whilst James laughed down at her, his hand moving lower onto her hip, feeling the sheer blouse under his fingertips. "I have school tomorrow anyway. I can't be drunk, can I?"

"Well you seem to be just that right now," he replied and she pressed a hand against her forehead, blinking quickly before she laughed again, managing to avoid the people walking in front of them as they passed and smirked at the sight of the two of them.

"Maybe I am a bit tipsy," she admitted. "But I do know what I'm doing."

"Of course you do," he replied, once again agreeing with her to make his life easier. Annalise sighed once in the cool night air. "You'll be fine anyway. You didn't drink that much. It is nothing which a good night's sleep won't fix."

"I suppose not," she agreed with him. "Thanks once again for dinner."

"You're most welcome," he promised her. "I'll walk you back to your apartment and then I will go back to the hotel."

"You don't have to walk me back," she told him slowly. "It's quite far away from the hotel."

"Don't be silly," he shrugged awkwardly. "I will see you home safe and then go back. What kind of gentleman wouldn't walk a lady home?"

Annalise remained quiet for a moment, walking beside him slowly. The two of them spent the remained of the walk talking to each other lowly, laughing with glee at some of the comments and then lapsing back into a normal conversation. As Annalise stood outside her two storey apartment block James rocked back and forth on his heels, releasing his hold from her as she adjusted the satchel bag uncomfortably on her shoulder.

"I'll see you again," James said to her and she nodded.

"It might not be tomorrow. I have a course straight after my classes."

"I will walk you him after the course," he decided.

"It finishes at seven," she said, hiccupping slightly due to the alcohol which had been swallowed into her system.

"I'll be there," he nodded in assurance. "So I will see you tomorrow."

"Apparently so," Annalise agreed, pulling out her apartment keys from her bag hastily as she looked back at him. "Goodnight then James."

There was a brief awkward silence as Annalise looked at him and he looked back at her. She gently placed a hand onto his arm, standing on her toes for a moment and then kissing him gently on the cheek, pulling back slightly before he initiated another kiss on her lips. It only took a moment for Annalise to pull away slowly from him, forcing herself to smile as she did so.

"Goodnight Annalise," he said and she turned around, walking into her apartment. James chuckled at her as he saw her stagger through the door and he walked down the street, wondering what he was doing.

Annalise made her way up the stairs to the first floor apartment she had purchased and she placed the key into the lock and opened the door slowly.

"I'm surprised at you," a voice came from the dimly lit room and Annalise jumped, her hand flying up to her chest and then pushing her hair behind her ear as she recognised the noise. "I never thought you would be able to move on."

Annalise dropped the bag onto the floor near the door, switching on the lamp in her small living area as she saw him sat on her sofa.

"How did you get in here?" she enquired. "And why are you here?"

"I'm here because I'm concerned about you," he said to her and she folded her arm, rolling her eyes.

"Erik spoke to you, didn't he?" she checked and he pursed his lips, wondering whether to read her mind or not. "You can tell me Charles."

The young Professor pushed a hand through his hair as he remained sat on the sofa and Annalise stood before him.

"He came to me earlier in the week," Charles spoke the truth. "He was concerned about this Mendel chap."

"Of course he was," Annalise nodded.

"And I've been keeping tabs on Erik's thoughts," Charles admitted. "He doesn't know about it but I wanted to make sure you were safe and that Erik's worrying was unnecessary."

"After what Erik did to you then he owes you. You have the right to know what he's thinking," Annalise reminded Charles who closed his eyes and shook his head, patting the space next to him and indicating for Annalise to sit beside him.

"Erik owes me nothing. I do not want to hold a grudge against him," Charles said and Annalise took the offer to sit next to him. Her head was spinning from the alcohol and Charles could see her swaying from side to side as she stood in her large heels. She flopped down beside him, pushing his wheelchair out of the way of her seat as the plush leather felt comfortable on her behind.

"So why are you here?"

"I saw about the fire," Charles admitted. "I thought it was a bit suspicious."

"As did Erik," Annalise grunted.

"And it is only right that we were suspicious. If we were relaxed about this then you would think of us not to be caring, would you not?" Charles replied to her, reversing the situation. She simply remained silent, biting her lip as Charles continued to speak. "I tried to read into James's mind but I couldn't find anything. Do you know if he is a mutant like us?"

"Funnily enough it isn't something which has come up in conversation," she said to him and Charles laughed, his cheeks turning red as he remembered what pick-up line he would always use.

"I used to find it a good way to pick up girls," Charles said to her and her eyes went wide as she turned her neck to face him.

"Really?"

"Oh yes," Charles nodded. "I'd let you look into my mind to see what I did but it embarrasses me slightly now."

"So you don't do it now?" she wondered to him and he shook his head, his eyes looking at the wheelchair as his blue orbs clouded over slightly.

"I don't go out too much anymore," Charles admitted. "The chair isn't a catch with women, I'm afraid."

"But the man in the chair certainly is," Annalise promised him, smiling kindly at his soft features and he managed to chuckle once as he extended his arm across the back of the sofa and she leant on him, becoming sleepy as she did so. She allowed her head to rest on his chest as she folded her legs and Charles looked down at the top of her head.

"Don't let Erik hear you talk like that. He would become insanely jealous," Charles assured her and she shrugged against him.

"There's no Erik and I," she said to Charles. "We've agreed that."

"I know," Charles told her. "Does he know about James and you?"

"I don't know," Annalise admitted. "I haven't spoken to him in over a week and I haven't seen any sign of him even though he promised he would keep watch."

"You haven't tried to get into his mind then?"

"No," Annalise replied quickly. "He is entitled to his own thoughts now."

"You miss him though, don't you?"

"Don't Charles," she pleaded the professor. "Just don't talk about it."

"If you insist."

"I do."

There was a moment of silence before Annalise hiccupped again and Charles chuckled, her head shaking on his chest as he did so and she closed her eyes, making the squeaking noise again as Charles rested his hand onto her arm.

"James enjoys the wine then, does he?"

"He doesn't hold back," she said. "He's nice Charles."

"I just think it is odd. I hate to agree with Erik on this matter."

"What happened to the man who believed in seeing the good in everyone?" Annalise wondered aloud and Charles sighed to himself.

"You're right," he admitted. "If you trust him then I won't try and change your mind, besides, I have no evidence to show you to suggest anything else."

"He's nice," Annalise said after a yawn. "He's sweet and kind..."

"If you say so."

"I do," Annalise insisted. "So where are you staying in Paris?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead," Charles admitted and Annalise's mouth fell open quickly as she swatted him on the arm gently.

"You've come all of this way and the prepared Charles Xavier hasn't made simple accommodation arrangements?" she taunted him and he grinned again.

"I suppose not," he admitted.

"Did you not bring any of the others with you?"

"No," Charles drawled. "I've left them at the house. I suppose that was a silly thing to do as I imagine I won't have a house left when I go back to them."

"Your faith is overwhelming," Annalise yawned again and patted Charles on the knee once. "You can stay here if you want."

"I could be an intrusion on you," Charles remained polite and Annalise shook her head.

"You'd be someone to talk to Charles...I've missed your wise words," she joked.

"And I've missed your stubborn nature," he admitted and she stood up, her hand resting on her forehead.

"Did you bring a case?"

"Only a small bag. The taxi driver was very nice and brought it to your apartment."

"And how did you get in here?"

"I used the landlady to give me a spare key," Charles admitted.

"Charles Xavier," she gasped his name again. "Manipulating people was never your forte."

"It seems I don't mind doing it too much these days," he grinned.

"Well seeing as how you went to so much trouble to get here then you can stay. Just let me get my stuff from my room and you can have that."

"I can manage on the sofa," he remained adamant as she shook her head at him.

"You're having the bed Charles," she said. "And that's the end of that."

"I thought you would need it for a good night's sleep," he smirked. "Seeing as how the alcohol has made you a bit tipsy."

"I'm fine," she promised, walking into her room and shouting back to Charles as she did so. "I could drink him under the table...easily...no worries..."

Charles remained smiling to himself before he pressed his fingers to his temple and shut his eyes.

'_If you're listening Erik then I am doing as you asked and staying with Annalise. I will make sure she is safe whilst she's at her apartment...and...she misses you...I just wish the two of you would stop being so naive and make up over this issue. You're giving me a headache and that is never a good thing for a telepath to have.'_


	10. Chapter 10

"So how was work?" Charles asked Annalise after his fifth day of staying with her. He was sat in the small kitchen which was situated to the back of her apartment. She dropped her bag onto the sofa in the petite living area and then moved into the open space where Charles was. He had a book resting on the wooden table for two and his eyes were hovering over it, taking in every word with miraculous ease. Annalise pulled out a glass from her cupboard, pouring water from the tap into its clear form as she leant on the cabinet by the sink.

"I had to clean up the sick of a five year old," she shrugged and Charles wrinkled his nose at this piece of information and looked up at her, leaning back in the chair.

"Well if that was your most interesting piece of information then I think a change of conversation direction is in order," Charles said and Annalise managed a small smile at him. Her eyes were distant and Charles could tell that her mind was elsewhere as she held the glass firmly in her grasp, wrapping her free arm around her waist as Charles watched on with intent.

"Something is on your mind," he deduced and she shook her head quickly, turning her back to him as she began to look in the cupboards, doing anything to avoid Charles's intent stare.

"It's nothing," she assured him. "What do you want for dinner?" she tried to change the topic and Charles sighed, tucking some hair behind his ear before closing his large book on the table.

"I gather it is something to do with the fact that you didn't come home last night," Charles said, watching her back intently as her hand froze on the handle of the cupboard and she bowed her head, her eyes closing and her breath hitching. "What is it Annalise?"

"I..." she began but trailed off, closing the cupboard and shaking her head before turning to look back at the Professor who had his hands clasped on his lap. "It...it isn't anything really..."

"It seems to be playing on your mind which would indicate to me that it is, indeed, something," Charles deadpanned with her and she scowled at him for a moment. "And if you don't intend on telling me then reading your mind would be an option."

"You play so unfairly," she rolled her eyes and he chuckled darkly.

"It's the joys of being a telepath," he assured her and she snorted.

"I stayed over in James's hotel room last night," she managed to admit to him and Charles nodded, his brow rising on his forehead as he continued to look at her.

"And now you're judging me!" she snapped at him, noting the expression which was on his face and he shook his head quickly, his eyes going wide.

"I am not," he denied. "I would not do that to you, my dear."

"Well someone should," Annalise complained, moving to sit on the spare chair next to Charles at the table as she tossed her blonde hair behind her shoulders. "I need someone to judge me for what I did."

"The only person who will judge you over what you did is yourself," Charles reasoned with her. "Now what is the issue? I thought you liked James?"

"I do," Annalise nodded at Charles. "It's just that last night...things went far...and...he..."

"Maybe reading your mind would be easier than listening to your inconsistent babbling," Charles wondered and she narrowed her eyes at him, folding her arms as she leant forward and rested her forehead on the table, unable to look at Charles as she spoke.

"I don't particularly want to discuss my sex life with you," she mumbled. "D'accord?"

"We're friends, Annalise," Charles tried to reason and heard her snort from the muffled wooden table.

"Some things aren't worth telling friends."

"I can see this is eating away at you and I want to help. I can't make you tell me," he spoke slowly and Annalise raised her head to look at him again. She rested her elbow on the table, her arm extending to her hand which propped her head up as Charles reached his own hand onto the table, gently picking up her hand and squeezing it in encouragement. "You can talk to me Annalise."

"I know Charles," she nodded, managing a small smile in his direction. "Last night I think I may have rushed into things with James. I went back to his room because he said he had some apartments lined up and he wanted me to come and look at them from the description details...but...he...I don't know, Charles. I thought I wanted it...I mean...I like James..."

"You just don't like him that much," Charles finished off for her and she nodded lightly, trying not to cry at the thought of what happened last night.

"And that's not it," she sniffed to him, shaking her head as she did so. "It was horrible Charles...the way he touched me...he was so cold and dominating..."

"Sh," Charles urged her as her breath began to come out in short pants of hyperventilation. "It's over now, Annalise, you're okay."

"I'm not," she hissed back at him. "I did that and it hasn't even been two weeks since...Erik..."

Charles had been staying with her for a few days and he had yet to hear his old friend's name fall from her lips. She did anything to avoid the subject of Erik Lensherr and Charles knew it. He knew she would never move on and he doubted whether Erik would ever find anyone else.

"You feel guilty because you still like Erik," Charles said, the voice of reason coming out in him once again and Annalise bowed her head, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I don't like him, Charles," she whispered. "It's deeper than like. I know it is."

"You need to calm your mind, darling," he urged her. "You're not to blame for what happened. We all make mistakes."

"But I've never done anything like this," Annalise managed to look back into his blue eyes. "I feel so cheap and dirty. I left his hotel room in the same clothes which I wore and I looked like nothing but a cheap whore leaving that hotel."

"Don't be daft," Charles spoke sternly to her. "You're not anything like that."

"But I seriously think I am," she mumbled. "And if Erik...what would he think of me?"

"I don't honestly know," Charles admitted, itching the back of his neck slowly. "I don't know what goes through Erik's mind sometimes without reading it."

"Why did the beach incident have to happen?" Annalise suddenly became philosophical. "Why did it have to tear us all apart?"

"Fate has a funny way of playing with us."

...

"What was so important?" Annalise asked the next morning. It had struck five a.m. and she had received an urgent call from James, asking her to come to his hotel room. He didn't explain further to her and instead he had told her that she would see when she got there, the only thing he mentioned was being threatened and he needed her because he didn't want to be alone. As soon as he mentioned being threatened she wondered if Erik had struck again. She wondered if he knew of her night with James and if it had wound him up. She knew he hated the man and she didn't pretend not to know why. She had rushed down the halls of the hotel, only people who were on business trips were emerging from their rooms. James opened the door quickly. He was dressed in his long coat and didn't give Annalise the time to move into his room as he adjusted the scarf around his neck. He pulled onto her arm, grabbing her quickly and harshly as she struggled in his grip.

"What the hell are you doing?" she snapped at him hastily and he remained quiet. He would always use his power on her if she didn't plan on coming quietly. Daniel had told James of the plan. They needed to act quickly and get the job done. Escape from Paris by sunset was vital. Erik was watching them and they knew it was only a matter of time before he saw their plan. And that was not an option.

'_Just be a good girl and shut up.' _James demanded her silently as he stepped outside onto the quiet street, her arm still in his grasp as she looked up at him and he stared back at her, a small grin toying on his lips as he waited for his brother with the car.

'_You're a telepath?' _Annalise responded in her head and he chuckled at her.

'_Very good. You should have known about this earlier but you never said anything, did you? You didn't want to believe it.'_

'_What the hell is going on?'_

"We're going somewhere quiet," he promised her, seeing Daniel pull up to the side of the road with the car as he opened the door, pushing her roughly into the back seat before joining her. Annalise grabbed onto the other door handle, pulling at it quickly as the car drove off but it wouldn't move. She felt James's hand snake around her waist, pulling her tightly to him as she protested.

"Mademoiselle Dubois," the driver spoke up and Annalise looked into the rear view mirror, trying to catch a glimpse of who it was. "What an honour it is to meet you."

"What is this?" Annalise worried.

"James," Daniel drawled, "you need to knock our precious little hostage out before she becomes too loud and tries to control our minds...or even worse...inform Magneto of our little plan."

"I'm sorry Anna," James whispered to her and she looked into his large eyes. "You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Before Annalise even had the chance to response she felt James enter her mind, controlling her. She tried to fight against him. She tried to be the better telepath but she couldn't. And that was how she fell into a deep slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

Annalise didn't know what was happening. She knew that she couldn't move and she couldn't see much through her closed eyes. She tried to move her hands but found they were bound behind her back and her ankles were also tied. Her mind was blank and her head pounded lightly. She managed to see that she was in a room, the walls were covered in steel and there was a bright light shining down from the ceiling. She finally managed to open her eyes wide and she looked around, her breath coming out in slow pants.

"You're awake," a cold and hard voice stated the obvious. Annalise heard the noise coming from behind of her and instantly tried to move her neck to crane a better view.

"James," she sighed his name when she saw him stand in front of her. His arms were folded and his jaw was set squarely. The normally kind eyes were filled with a lack of emotion, the unknowing visible in them as he looked down at the deranged blonde in front of him. "What's going on?"

"I bet you'd like to know that, wouldn't you, Annalise Dubois?" a new voice asked but Annalise allowed her eyes to remain looking at the man she had once trusted. The man she thought truly liked her. He stood beside James, a sinister grin on his face in comparison with James who was emotionless.

"I'm serious," Annalise replied quickly, trying to sound braver than she felt.

"I'm sure you are," the elder one drawled and patted James on the back once.

"We should tell her Daniel," James declared. "She has a right to know why we're going to do this, don't you agree?"

"I shall let have the honour," Daniel drawled, his hands moving behind his back as he circled the chair which Annalise was tied to. Annalise didn't let her eyes move onto Daniel. She could tell he was the one who she had no hope in persuading. James was still looking at her, his eyes narrowed but his face unreadable as she tried to break into his mind but the walls around it were strong, they replicated the room which Annalise was being held in.

"Argentina," James stated as if the word should unlock the door to whatever Annalise was supposed to know. "You remember being there with your dear Erik, do you not?"

"Yes," Annalise said after a moment's hesitation at which Daniel took in a sharp intake of breath, thinking about his father whom he had lost because of Lensherr.

"If I say the word," James paused, the word in his head but hurting to come out as he thought about the profession of his father. "Tailor. Does the word tailor mean anything to you?"

Annalise remained quiet, going back in time and accessing the memory which she had shared with Erik as she sat on the bar stool in the Villa. He had drained his beer as the two German men had stared at him. He had looked at them with so much hatred that Annalise worried for what he was going to do to them. But they had said it. They had come from Dusseldorf. A pig farmer. And a tailor.

"They were going to kill Erik if he didn't do anything!" Annalise suddenly snapped, trying to get out of the ropes which bound her to the wooden chair.

Daniel made his move, his hands resting on the back of the chair with a large thud as his mouth came close to Annalise's ear, the spit from his spray coming into contact with her pale skin.

"Our father went to Argentina to escape judgement from people like you."

"He was also friends with Sebastian Shaw," Annalise replied, her eyes trying to move to the side to look at the man who was so close to her. "That makes him a bastard."

Before James could comprehend saying anything to her, Daniel had made his move. His hand rose into the air and he allowed it to hit Annalise right across the back of her head. She winced at the pain which had been caused as he glared darkly at his brother who had closed his eyes after hearing the sound of skin hitting skin.

"Stupid cow!" he snapped at her. "You do not talk about our father like that."

"Why not?" Annalise challenged as Daniel finally faced her. James still wasn't moving. It was like he was stuck to the spot he was in. His hands folded together and resting behind his back, his face stone like and a posture to match that. "It is clear that you have the intention to kill me and I am not going to cower from you."

"You're naive."

Annalise remained silent, moving her attention back into her thoughts, thinking about clearing her mind as she spoke out, hoping that he could hear her.

'_Erik. I need you Erik. Please find me. Please.'_

"Don't bother," James suddenly decided to speak up, his meek mouse impression going out the window as Annalise looked back at him and Daniel watched between the two of them. "This room is built to stop contact. Your pleas to Erik will simply go amiss and he won't get them."

"Well I could just control you two," she retorted and Daniel raised a brow and James shook his head again.

"You could control Daniel," he admitted. "You can't get into my mind so don't bother."

His voice was bland in comparison to his brother's whose was full of hate and the need of revenge.

"I don't know why you think Lensherr would come for you anyway," Daniel snorted at her, pulling his tie further up and straightening out his jacket. "You're damaged goods to him from what I've heard."

"Shut it," Annalise warned him.

"Well you two have an odd relationship," he shrugged simply. "But anyway, he will suffer soon enough."

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice an octave higher as she began to worry about Erik's safety. Daniel smirked menacingly and James winced, closing his eyes for a moment.

"You never wanted me, did you?" he whispered to her and she looked at him again. "Erik was always the one."

"You never wanted me," Annalise pointed out. "Or is this just some kind of sick joke?"

"You're right," Daniel interrupted before James could speak for himself. His brother had taken this mission to his heart. He had allowed Annalise to become close to him and in the end he had been scorned. Falling for a girl who was in love with the man you wanted to kill was never a clever move. "He never did want you. But you thought he was genuine and you even gave yourself to him. That's not why we intend to kill you though."

"And why do you intend to kill me? I never technically touched your father." Annalise informed him.

"But you were there and killing Magneto is far too easy and dull. By killing you then he suffers more than he ever possibly could by death. He will know what it is like to lose someone who he cares about."

"Erik has been through enough," Annalise defended him. "He lost his mother and went through hell. If you think that by killing me he will crack then you're stupid."

"Don't lie," James spoke up again in a small hiss. "He likes you and we both know it."

"This is ridiculous," Annalise complained to him. "Erik and I...you know there's nothing, James...you know that..."

"Your heart was never truly in it with me," James shook his head. "Just don't lie to me, Annalise."

"I'm bored anyway," Daniel clapped once, the noise echoing throughout the room before he looked at Annalise and then his brother. "We don't have time for this. Do you want the honours of starting out with revenge or shall I?"

James didn't say anything in response to that and so Daniel took the lead.

"I'll have first dibs then," he declared and then Annalise felt the torture begin. Daniel's hand rose high, hitting her across the face quickly as she allowed her head to remain looking down to the floor as she felt another blow to her ribs. Her eyes began to tear. She wasn't strong enough to endure the torture which her body was being placed in. The hitting kept on coming against her petite frame and then she felt it. The heat from his touch was enough to burn her. She managed to lift her head up, looking at his hand as it remained on her arm which was restrained. He had flames coming from the tips of his fingers. She yelled out in pain, crying loudly as he burnt her skin and she looked at James in need. All she could think about was Erik. She needed Erik. Her mind was clouded with his image and the words in her head all focused on his finding her. James heard her thoughts, his mind becoming as twisted as hers was at that moment.

"James," she whispered his name quietly. "James, please...please...please help me..."

James listened to her pleas as Daniel's mouth became wide, bearing his teeth with a sinister smile. She sobbed lightly as she felt his hands burn the sleeves of her blouse and James gritted his teeth, listening to her begs and trying to ignore her. But he couldn't.

"Enough," James declared and Daniel stopped for a moment, looking down at Annalise as he extinguished the flames by clenching his hand into a fist.

"I agree," he said. "We've had enough of your crying and snivelling Annalise."

"No," James spoke after a second. He slowly pressed his fingers to his temple and Daniel's eyes went wide.

"What are you doing?"

"Go to sleep, Daniel," he demanded and Daniel didn't gain the chance to protest as he fell to the ground, his eyes closing and his breathing shallow as he began to snore as soon as his head hit the floor. James walked over to Annalise, bending down and unbinding the ropes from her wrists and ankles. She remained crying, too weak to do anything but sit there as she felt blood rush to her cut off limbs.

"James..." she simply whispered his name and he grimaced.

"I'll take you back to your apartment. I can only persuade my brother that you got away so that he won't turn against me. He'll come looking for you so you need to be gone."

"Thank you..." Annalise whispered as he helped her to her feet, his arm sternly around her waist as she limped by his side.

"I need you to go to sleep," he said. "You'll wake up back at your place and then you run, do you understand?"

"Yes," she promised him and then his command kicked in.

...

Annalise found herself sat in the corner of her apartment, her body curled in a ball as she thought about what had just happened. James had just saved her. He had saved her from death but he had placed her into that situation in the first place. She didn't know what to think about him. Charles wasn't at the apartment and she didn't know where he had gone. She remained in her bedroom, looking at the small jewellery box which sat on her dressing table. With a lot amount of strength, she managed to sit herself up, opening the box and trying not to collapse onto the ground as she held onto the edge of the wooden surface, her other hand holding onto the note which Erik had left her months ago. I'll always be there when you need me. She needed him. She needed him now more than ever before. And so she begged him in her mind.

Annalise didn't know how long she had been sat in the corner of her own room. She had glanced quickly to the mirror to see the damage done to her. She barely even registered her bedroom door opening and he was there. She looked up shyly to him, her body quivering as he remained stood still for a moment, his eyes glancing at her and his eyes going wide. He managed to keep his mouth closed to stop him from gasping in astonishment. She remained staring at him as his eyes roamed her beaten body.

"Erik," she simply croaked out his name. "You came."

"Of course I came," Erik whispered back to her, his voice slightly harsher than he had intended. He was pissed off. Annalise recoiled slightly at the rough edge to his voice and he shook his head, slowly walking over to her and bending down. His hand gently caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes, leaning her face further into his hold.

"It was him, wasn't it?" Erik whispered to her.

"I begged for you to come, Erik," she replied to him and he drew in a sharp breath. "I begged for you to come to me."

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her and she shook her head gently, entwining her blooded fingers into his as she moved his hand from her cheek.

"You couldn't have found me anyway," she promised him. "You couldn't have done anything."

"I should never have left you," Erik said ferociously. "I should have kept a better watch. I was stupid."

"No," Annalise promised him as he began to stand up, his hands moving through his hair in frustration, the leather jacket rising on his body as he paced the length of her room. She slowly stood up, clenching onto her bruised ribs as she moved against the wall for support. "I didn't know what was going to happen Erik...he...James...he helped me in the end."

"What?" Erik snapped at her, his eyes glaring at her as she saw Charles move into the doorway, his hands on the wheels of his chair as he looked at the two of them.

"Annalise is right, Erik, you need to calm your mind," Charles urged him and Erik looked at him with his darkened eyes.

"I need to calm my mind?" he barked in anger.

"Annalise is the one who was hurt," Charles spoke deeply. "She is the one we should be looking out for. Your constant yelling is no help."

Erik went silent at this point. He hated Charles. He hated his logic and his caring attitude. But he hated the fact that he was right. Anna remained quiet, not daring to speak out as she felt Erik look back at her and she looked at Charles, asking if he would explain the situation to Erik. He nodded at her once and then coughed lightly.

"Perhaps we should give Annalise a moment to change, Erik," he suggested to the metal bender. Erik looked back at Annalise, silently asking for her approval and she nodded at him. He sighed lightly once but did as she had asked.

...

Erik stood by the door of the bathroom, listening to see if he could hear any sign of movement but he didn't. He took it upon himself to open the door wide, moving into the room and he saw her. She was sat on the closed toilet seat, her hands resting on her lap as Erik folded his arms and she looked up at him weakly.

"Charles told me," he declared, kneeling in front of her, his fingers slowly moving to the buttons of her blouse as she looked down onto his steady hands. "He won't get to you again, Annalise, I can promise you that."

"I should have listened to you," she whispered as he reached the last button, pushing the burnt shirt from her shoulders and allowing it to tumble behind her as he looked at her burnt arms and bruised face. "I should have trusted you, Erik."

"It's in the past," Erik simply told her. "I'm here now. I won't let anything happen now."

"I trust you," she whispered simply to him.

Erik kissed her gently on the back of her hand as he looked at her bruised ribs and then began to move about the bathroom. He picked up a sponge, dipping it into the running tap and rinsing it for a moment before he dabbed it onto the blood on her body. She winced and he continuously apologised for everything, not knowing what else to say or to even do. As soon as he had finished his task he dropped the sponge into the sink.

"Stay here," Erik told her and then moved back into the living area where Charles had sat on the sofa, his mind concentrating and worrying about what would happen to Annalise.

"I need to borrow one of your shirts," Erik huffed at him. "The only clothes which she owns are tight fitting and would hurt the cuts on her body."

"My bag is in her room," Charles quickly spoke. "Take what you want. How is she?"

"She's...quiet," he decided and then walked away before Charles could ask him anything else. He picked up one of Charles's shirts and returned to the bathroom. He slowly helped her into the purple material, buttoning it up as it hung loose on her front.

"You should rest," Erik decided.

"Will you stay?"

"Of course," he promised her. He gently helped her to her feet and saw her wince. His instinct took over him and he bent down, sweeping her into his arms as he navigated into her room, gently resting her onto the bed which was unmade already. She remained still, hurting all over her body as Erik bent down by the bed, his chin resting on the mattress and his hands holding onto one of hers as he looked into her tear stained eyes.

"I'm coming with you," she whispered to him.

"I wasn't going to let you not," he replied in a murmur and she weakly smiled at his coerce attitude.

"I love you, Erik." She declared, not knowing those three words had slipped from her mouth. Erik heard her as she shut her eyes and his mouth turned dry. He simply wiped her hair back from her face.

"Go to sleep Anna...I'm not going anywhere."

...

A/N: So a review would not go amiss my dear readers, if you would!


	12. Chapter 12

"I suppose you finally have what you want," Charles informed Erik when he saw him silently close the door to Annalise's room after three minutes. She had fallen asleep with all the exhaustion which had washed through her body. Erik had gently moved from the room, treading carefully so not to wake her. Charles was sat on the sofa, his hands holding onto a book. Erik moved around the room, his eyes narrowed at Charles who wasn't paying him any attention.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Erik asked, the noise coming out like a snarl and Charles dropped the book onto his lap, closing it shut gently after turning the corner of the page which he was reading.

"It means that she has finally agreed to go with you," Charles shrugged once. "You have what you want."

"Do you honestly think that I wanted this?" Erik hissed, gesturing to her room with his extended hand and Charles shook his head and sighed once.

"I know," he agreed, pushing his hair behind his ears. "Neither of us wished for this to happen."

"Annalise isn't thinking clearly," Erik decided, sitting down on the single armchair. He crossed his legs, resting his hands onto either arm as he did so. His eyes were looking straight at Charles as he raised a brow. "She has been through a great deal of pain judging by the state of her body. She may want to come with me now. I believe if you give her time to think straight then she will say that she doesn't want to join me."

"I didn't mean to pry, Erik," Charles told the stern looking man. He was so stiff. "The conversation which you two just had was private. But the walls and my mind are not entirely soundproof."

"I fail to care," Erik said with a hint of nonchalance in his voice. Charles took his turn to sigh as the man brushed off his apology and didn't delve further into a conversation.

"What Annalise has just said-"

"-That really is none of you business," Erik interrupted Charles who shook his head, looking down at his lap. He rested his hand onto the closed book and his other itched his numb leg.

"Her admitting that she loves you is a very big thing, Erik," Charles assured him and Erik simply continued his silence, not caring for conversation. "I think that deep down you have always known how she feels for you."

"Her feelings are nothing which concern you, Charles."

"They are when she is my friend."

"As I said," Erik drawled, hoping the tone of his voice would show Charles that he didn't care for the conversation, "Annalise is feeling weak. She doesn't necessarily mean what she says."

"Or are you just too scared to admit that you love her?" Charles asked him bluntly to which Erik cocked a brow again, looking around her room in the hope that there was some alcohol. He moved from his chair and began his search.

"Her vodka is in the top cupboard." Charles called out to Erik who gritted his teeth but followed the instruction of the telepath. "You've had no one all your life, Erik. It is only natural that you feel scared of the feelings which you have."

"Who says I am worried?" Erik snapped back, pulling out a small glass and filling it with the clear alcoholic beverage.

"Your face doesn't betray your emotions this time, my friend," Charles chuckled lightly. "You are worried of commitment. The only people close to you have been hurt and so you think that you don't need anybody. That is never the case though, Erik."

Erik knocked back the alcohol hastily. It burnt his throat on the way down as he poured another glass and Charles remained staring at the coffee table in front of him. He couldn't see where Erik had disappeared to but he could hear his thoughts loud and clear.

"Love is a difficult emotion."

"It is a chemical reaction," Erik suddenly snapped back, resting his hands onto the worktop in front of him and bowing his head. "Everything which we feel is down to our body and the way it is. I thought even you would know that, Professor X?" he hissed his name at the end and Charles remained quiet, not biting back, sensing Erik's annoyance on the subject.

"I know that you care for her," Charles called out in a clear voice. "You just don't want to admit it."

"I do admit it," Erik snapped, pouring another glass and then moving back into Charles's line of view. "I care for Annalise and she knows that, Charles. And that is why I am going to go and find James and personally kill him."

"Be reasonable, Erik," Charles urged him and Erik scoffed loudly, his cheeks turning red in slight anger. His normally composed face was lacking that as he shook his head at the telepath.

"Like they were reasonable to her?" he wondered sarcastically. "There is no reasonable, Charles."

"Annalise wouldn't want you to go out in haste and risk your life," Charles said and Erik shook his head.

"And I am not sitting her and simply allowing them to get away with what they did to her, Charles. I'm going to kill them. And you can't stop me."


	13. Chapter 13

"Annalise," Charles forced a smile to play on his pale features as he saw the French woman move from her bedroom. He had remained seated on the sofa, his hands holding onto a copy of Pride and Prejudice which he had found in her apartment. She remained hesitant, stood in the doorway of her bedroom to the living area as Charles smiled forcefully at her. She wore one of his shirts on her body which managed to cover her petite frame. Her eyes met Charles' but then continued searching around. Charles didn't need to read her mind to guess who she was looking for.

"He's not here," he sighed simply, pinching the bridge of his nose as the small figure's eyes opened wide, her mouth dropping slightly as she shook her head.

"He's gone to look for James, hasn't he?" she checked and Charles pursed his lips, a small nod escaping his head and Annalise inhaled sharply. She began to move into the living room and Charles saw how she limped. He took in the way her body appeared battered and bruised and her personality matched just that. She was tired and weak. "When did he go?"

"Annalise," Charles complained, looking into her mind and seeing what she was thinking. "You cannot go after him. You are in no fit state to find him."

"But he will hurt him," she whimpered. "They'll kill him, Charles. I can't stay here and so nothing."

"You won't have much luck in finding him, I'm afraid," Charles said solemnly as she cocked a brow in his direction, holding onto her bruised side and gasping for breath after walking ten metres. "He has the helmet with him. I told him I would control him but he decided to wear that silly thing."

"I could try and locate James' mind...he might have let his guard down," she said, grasping at glimmers of hope as Charles looked sadly at her.

"I've tried that to. I tried to follow him but I'm not much use," he said, his voice downtrodden. Annalise shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose as Charles remained looking at her.

"Sit down," he commanded. "I don't want you to fall down on me, Annalise."

She did as he had told her, taking a seat on the small armchair, her eyes closing and her features wincing in pain as she took a seat on the leather armchair.

"Why does he always have to try and be the big guy?" she wondered aloud. "Why does he always have to have the last say?"

"Because he is Erik."

"I don't know what to do Charles," Annalise complained. "I told him...I told him that I would go with him...I said..."

"I know," Charles replied. "I did not mean to pry but I am aware as to what you told him."

"But the more I think about it then the more I know I don't want to go with him. I want him to stay with me," Annalise complained and then shook her head quickly. "This isn't the thing to be worrying about now, is it?"

"I suppose not," Charles agreed gently with her. "Although you are going to have to worry about it if he returns."

"When," Annalise said quickly. "You said if he returns. He will return, Charles."

"I have faith in your belief," Charles said to her, forcing himself to look her in the eye. She turned away to avoid his gaze, looking back into her apartment at anything but Charles as she tried not to cry in front of the telepath. Erik had to come back. He just had to.


End file.
